Comrades: Almost
by a failed writer
Summary: Every Friday night, Kurosaki Isshin and his family are scheduled to have dinner with Kuchiki Rukia, the widow of the late Shiba Kaien, Isshin's nephew. Kurosaki Ichigo, Isshin's oldest son, and Rukia have an antagonistic relationship at best. The former thinks she is an uppity snob while the latter thinks he is a contrived poseur. They are equals – in everything. Sucks. Maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

Kurosaki Ichigo was speeding on the icy roads of Karakura. Not the safest decision. Oh well, he was extremely late. He didn't want his cracked father to humiliate him with his physical antics.

Not in front of _her_.

If looks could kill, Ichigo's face could perhaps figuratively kill someone. That scowl of his was really something else.

Tonight, Ichigo, his crazy as hell father, and his twin sisters are having dinner with – the one and only – Kuchiki Rukia.

The first of many to come.

He's hoping Kuchiki isn't planning to make a meal out of _him_.

That person is _scary_.

…...

 **End notes**

This premise just got to me. I can't stay away from the Friday night dinner premise. Amy Sherman-Palladino, although a bit contrived at times, establishes some good subplots/ideas. For me, the best scenes in _Gilmore girls_ are Friday night dinners.

Drabbles are easier since flow isn't the primary objective. I am a repetitive person, so you may see themes that were/are echoed from the other work.

I don't think I am planning to discontinue _The IT Group,_ but I may put it on hiatus (or completely restart it) because I don't want to be too redundant. Frankly, I like the idea of IT but I need to really map it out before it becomes a long-winded whirlwind. Writing comes in waves. You're either inspired or stuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo parks his black Mazda CX-3 in front of the Shiba residence.

The house - no mansion – is hyperbolically dramatic.

 _Seriously_ , Ichigo dourly thinks, _why the fuck does she feel the need to stay in a castle_?

He's asking a rhetorical question, of course.

Of course he knows.

Kaien, his cousin, left the whole property to his wife.

Ichigo sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaien was only twenty-eight. Gone too soon.

Although death is used as a euphemism in conversations, death always leaves an affect.

 _It always does_ , Ichigo painfully admits. He was and still is affected by two from the family. It was a boundless aftermath.

An aftermath that potentially sucks one into a vacuum.

Although she masked her inner feelings, _she_ was _still_ stuck in the vacuum. Even after three years.

He could _always see through_ her façades.

Ichigo rings the doorbell, where the door separates them.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon being greeted by a maid, Ichigo snorts.

 _Seriously, is this a reverse_ _Kuroshitsuji?_

 _What a pretentious bit…._

"Um, who are you… _sir_?"

Ichigo was aware how the maid said _sir_ as an afterthought. He couldn't really blame her – perhaps. He wasn't dressed appropriately – whatever that means – considering what the damn house looks like.

Oops.

 _Not really_. Ichigo smirks. Oh, her face when she sees me.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm Isshin's son. Kuchiki is expecting us for dinner."

The maid's nervous face lit up in realization.

"Yes, of course, Kurosaki-sama…"

"Ichigo."

"Yes, of course, Kuro…"

"Is the big scowling hoodlum at the door, Koto?" Came a deep yet gentle voice from God knows where.

Ichigo's scowl makes a return. Ten times the norm.


	5. Chapter 5

After Koto takes Ichigo's black peacoat, she directs him to the living room.

As impractical as the castle was to him, Ichigo finds the décor exquisite.

For a museum.

 _Who was she? A curator?_

"I'm sure you learned the importance of punctuality in grade school, Kurosaki," came a cool – almost freezing – voice. Ichigo glares at the person. _Insufferable bitch._

He answers, "Well, I'm sorry for abiding driving laws, _Rukia_."

She retorts, "And since when did you abide the laws, _Ichigo_? I thought you were _too cool_ for laws. Finally realized how ridiculous you are, I presume? I guess medical school has conformed you into normative behavior. I salute you. I guess you had to find a happy medium for that unnaturally bright hair of yours. The _real world_ can do that to you, Ichigo. Now come sit with us and let Ojisan _take care of you_."

Out of nowhere, Isshin jumps on Ichigo.

Normal family behavior.


	6. Chapter 6

Rukia was apologetic. Poor Koto-san was cleaning the blood off the carpets.

Yuzu was tending to Isshin, who was nursing double black eyes and a bloody nose.

Karin was questioning whether she was biologically related to this family. She likes Yuzu and Rukia, though.

Ichigo was giving his best death glare to both Isshin and Rukia. He _only_ had a busted lip.

Rukia diverts her attention away from Koto-san and starts a staring match with Ichigo.

After a few seconds, she blinks, stopping the match. Ichigo smirks.

 _Loser._

Rukia casually remarks, "This will offend you, but Ichigo, your face just got _uglier_."

Ichigo scowls. Rukia smirks.

 _I win._

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **Several drabbles in a span of 2-3 days. I'm not sure whether I should be proud of myself or go to sleep.**

 **Primary language does not have tenses. Or so it seems. So, if I switch between past and present tenses, I apologize**


	7. Chapter 7

"May I get each of you a drink? Ojisan, is your drink still a medium dry martini with a lemon peel?"

Ichigo scowls at Rukia's extreme level of politeness. _The Kuchiki's are full of shit._

Isshin latches onto Rukia and cries, "My lovely Rukia-chan, you remembered my drink! Masaki always said I looked like James Bond!"

"More like Austin Powers," Karin rebuts.

Rukia awkwardly pats Isshin's back as he cries. "I take that as a yes."

Isshin nods enthusiastically while Yuzu was attempting to peel her father off. "Sorry, Rukia-nee."

Rukia shakes her head, smiling softly at her. "What would you like to drink, Yuzu? Karin?"

The twins smile back at her. _Cokes_.

Ichigo scoffs. "Perpetuating unhealthy dental habits, Rukia? How fucking _unbecoming_ of you."

Rukia hands out the respective drinks and passes a bottle of Listerine – the herbal mint flavor – to him.

"Eh?"

"Triple duty. Cleans the mouth from potential cavities, _vulgarity_ , and maybe the mint flavor will soothe your throat. All that talking must have given you a near strep throat. And, you're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

The group transitions to the kitchen.

It should have been like any other family dinners. Except dinners with the Kurosaki's were anything but conventional. Add in a Kuchiki and things get even more bizarre. Which is odd, considering the Kuchiki's are still in archaic mode.

They were on their first course: ginger salad dressing.

 _How fucking generic_. Ichigo thinks. _We could have gone to any restaurant_. But it still tasted good, according to Ichigo's dual egos: his brain and his stomach. Not that he cared what those things thought.

In the background, Isshin was boisterously talking about his clients and what he diagnosed them with.

Ichigo is sure his father is breaking the patient-doctor confidential agreement. But knowing his father, he doesn't even understand the term confidentiality.

"This is so delicious, Rukia-nee!" Yuzu exclaims.

 _Yuzu is too nice. Seriously._

Rukia finishes swallowing before speaking. "Thank you, Yuzu. Food has been appropriated lately and I just wanted to test whether food, in one's own country, is still authentic. Or do countries self-appropriate." She then stares pointedly at Ichigo. "I acknowledge that the salad is a bit _generic_."

 _Creepy woman._

"Not at all, Rukia-nee!" Yuzu expresses. "The vegetables are so fresh. And the dressing cleans your palate each time you take a bite."

Rukia smiles.

 _Does she smile with everyone but me?_

"Eat your salad, Ichigo."


	9. Chapter 9

They were now on their final course: dessert.

 _It's been eons since I've had wagashi_. Ichigo stares down at his bamboo box.

Ichigo looks up and stares at Rukia, who was talking to Karin and _unintentionally_ ignoring Isshin.

Rukia picks up her glass goblet of water. Ichigo notes how her right pinky was up. _Fucking snob_.

He then proceeds to critically evaluate her wardrobe of the night. Not that he was Tim Gunn or anything, but seriously, it was just dinner. Did she have to go all out and wear the little black dress with pearls, gold bracelets, and a massive gold rose diamond ring – _oh wait, sorry_ , Ichigo amended. She should wear the ring.

"Ichi-nee." Karin leans to his side.

"Yo."

She whispers, "Stop staring at Rukia-nee. You've been staring at her all night. It's kind of creepy."

Rukia decides to chime in. "You hear that, Ichigo? Apparently you're being creepy."

Ichigo should have been pissed. But after hearing her laughter, he lessens his scowl.

 **End notes:**

 **Two particular lines were extracted from one episode of** ** _Gilmore girls_** **. Just a disclaimer. I do not own any rights to** ** _Gilmore girls_** **, especially the dialogues.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you for the pleasant evening, Ojisan, Yuzu, Karin," Rukia begins. She sees Ichigo's scowl. "Ichigo. Thank you for your interesting commentary about _everything_."

Ichigo scowls. "Anytime. Someone's gotta tell you about _imperfections_ , Rukia. They exist."

"Yes. Well, maybe your true calling is being a voice-over, Ichigo. Your voice, while unlike Morgan Freeman's, could make little children fall asleep easily." Rukia deadpans. "Because your voice is so _perfect_. Good night."

The door shuts.


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo wants to scream. That was like _Hell's Kitchen_ , only worse.

He looks at his father.

For the first time that night, Isshin had a serious face. "Ichigo, I know you and Rukia-chan never got along. But since Kaien's death, she's been wallowing. She needs company. The Shiba's see her from time to time, but they are busy. And you can't expect _Byakuya_ to comfort her, do you?"

Yuzu tears up. "Ichi-nii! You can be so heartless."

Karin adds, "Unless you two are flirting? You know, obscured by language."

Isshin's and Yuzu's faces change, staring at Ichigo with open-mouths.

"The hell, Karin! We can barely tolerate each other." Ichigo refutes. Too quickly, he notes. "Besides, she's still grieving. Don't be insensitive."

Karin's face changes, feeling awful. Isshin pats her shoulder. "It's okay, first daughter. We will provide lively entertainment for Rukia-chan!"

Karin and Ichigo simultaneously mutter, "Can't wait."


	12. Chapter 12

It's Friday again.

Ichigo sips his matcha tea, listening to his friends discuss – rant – about their course load. Such is the life of medical students. _You want a future, gotta work for it. Unless we're born with silver spoons_. Ichigo cynically thinks.

The bakery they were in was relatively busy. People were loitering, talking, studying – the norm. Ichigo diverts his attention to the window. Snow was still gently falling from the skies. It's January after all.

 _Like him, she wasn't born with a silver spoon._

Holy shit, where did that come from?

He buried any thoughts of her – which were a lot – away from his mind.

Hopefully far away from here and to hell.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why does your short attention span not surprise me, Kurosaki?" Someone sneers.

"I lost interest when I heard your voice, Ishida," Ichigo replies.

A quarrel erupts.

Tatsuki interrupts them. "We were thinking of going out later tonight for some hot pot. Wanna come with?"

"Kuro…kurosaki-kun! Plee-ase join us!" Inoue stutters.

Ichigo directs his attention to them, wondering why Inoue's face was red. He supposes she was still cold. Wasn't the heater on? "Ah. Sorry guys. I have plans with my family."

All of them, even Chad, looks at him in surprise.

What the hell? He was close with his family. He might not be the _best_ son – in the eyes of a judgmental bystander – but he would like to think of himself as a good brother and _cousin_.

He really wasn't thinking about _her_.


	14. Chapter 14

After informing his nosy friends about his Friday night plans – which will probably be a family tradition at this point – their staring continues.

Were they pitying him? Annoyed? Humored? By the fact that his Friday nights were no longer about chilling with the cool crowd?

His group of friends were anything but cool. Well, maybe?

Ishida decides to break the silence. "Kuchiki Rukia, the lawyer? As in the Kuchiki Rukia from the noble Kuchiki clan?"

Inoue gasps.

Who uses clan anymore? "Yes, she was – I mean is – the widow of my cousin, Kaien. In case your old age is catching up with you, Ishida, their marriage was probably one of the biggest events in Tokyo five years ago."

Ishida pushes his glasses up. "Excuse my faulty memory, Kurosaki. I always seem to forget you're also part of a noble clan."

Ichigo jeers. "Right. Because the Kuchiki's and Ishida's are the only uppities left in Japan. The world doesn't revolve around you, _pencil_."

"Pencil!"

An exasperated "moving on" got the conversation back on track.


	15. Chapter 15

Much to Ichigo's dismay, the group is _still_ talking about Rukia.

He had to meet the person in five hours. He really didn't want to talk about her. Because he was already obligated – forced – to engage in conversation with said person.

In retrospect, Ichigo probably met her about five times – not that he counted – prior to the arranged Friday night dinners. When Kaien introduced her to his family during Ichigo's senior year in high school. The Kuchiki-Shiba-Kurosaki family dinner. He still shudders at the memory. Byakuya, his crazy father, and Kūkaku together in one room. The room would implode again if a similar event were to be planned. The big, ostentatious wedding announce/party. And then their whole wedding extravaganza.

Right. The funeral counts as their sixth meeting.

Ichigo sighs at the memory.


	16. Chapter 16

Ichigo rings the doorbell.

Of course his family is here before him. Did his father not have any after hour clients at his clinic? He checks his iPhone: 7:11pm. He's late again.

Rukia greets him at the door. "Of course it's you."

Ichigo gifts her with a scowl. "Were you expecting a trick-or-treater?"

Rukia gives him a bland look. "Wrong season _and_ month. But I suppose with that hair of yours, it's Halloween all year long."

Ichigo bristles. _That's unexpectedly original._

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **I'm not sure if Rukia's insult is original. "Originality is dead." I just wanted to end a sentence like that.**


	17. Chapter 17

For some reason, Ichigo was sitting across from Rukia. His father was insistent with the new seating arrangements.

Karin's insinuations did not help. Apparently, the change makes it much more interesting. "The highlight of these dinners is to see Rukia-nee own your ass, Ichi-nii."

 _Traitor. Remember your kin, Karin._

Granted, it was better than being on her right side. Last week, she continuously stabbed his hand with her fork and claimed it was an _accident_. Violent demon.

But he was willing to admit that he _accidentally_ stepped on her right feet during the entirety of the meal.

This way, if they were to kill each other, they would have to crawl on the table – Rukia would probably elegantly saunter around the table – to be within each other's reach. It was a long ass table.

Each dinner was/is Ichigo's last meal, it seems.


	18. Chapter 18

Ichigo notices how poised she looks sitting. Her posture is out of this world.

No doubt a byproduct of intense Kuchiki training. _How unfortunate_.

Rukia looks at him. He holds her gaze.

"It's improper to have your elbows on the dining table, Ichigo."

Karin snickers.


	19. Chapter 19

"Rukia-nee, where is Koto-san?" Yuzu inquires.

Ichigo realizes the friendly housekeeper – not maid, Rukia insisted – was nowhere to be seen.

He smirks. _This is his chance._

"Did your intolerable and impossibly high expectations make the poor lady quit, Rukia? Bow down bit…"

Rukia interrupts him with a "no."

Oh, this is going to be fun for Ichigo. "Well, I guess you fired her for no reason. Expect a call from her lawyer for wrongful termination, Kuchiki. It's gonna be a sight to see you defending your own ass in the courtroom. Suck…"

"No."

Yuzu asks, "Then why, Rukia-nee? Koto-san was a nice lady."

"She _is_ a nice lady," Rukia agrees.

Ichigo interrupts. "Right. You must have fired her because she was just too nice. Have a bias against nice people, Rukia? Makes sense since no one in your family is nice. Your family hires robots anyway. Fitting for your lot of expressionless hollows."

"Ichi-nii," Yuzu gently chides. "Um, Rukia-nee?"

The family, especially Ichigo, anticipates Rukia's next comment.


	20. Chapter 20

"She gave her two weeks' notice Yuzu, but I sympathized with her and let her give me a three-days' notice." Before Ichigo was able to add his two cents in, Rukia continues. "She has a faint heart and is unable to withstand the sight of blood." She then glares at Ichigo.

"Hey! It's not entirely my fault! It was the old man's blood!" Ichigo defends.

Isshin jumps and clings onto Rukia, invading her space and begging for forgiveness.

"It's not your fault, Ojisan. Koto-san said she was scared for her life because – air quotes – the violent youth – with a thirst for his father's blood is reminiscent of – air quotes – Kuroda Noburu's merciless gang. Her husband is a sailor and she didn't want to die a premature death. By him." Rukia nods her head to Ichigo.

 _The tables were turning_. _Again_. "I'm a med student! I would like to think I save lives!"

Rukia smirks. Ichigo thinks she was waiting to use whatever line she had stored in her evil brain. "You must be in the wrong profession then, Ichigo. Doctors save lives; they don't attempt to kill. Unless you have a warped sense about medical professions. Are you warped, Ichigo?"

Yuzu laughs nervously while Karin and Isshin laugh boisterously.

 _Damn it!_


	21. Chapter 21

Ichigo was ready to go home, but his father insisted on after dinner cocktails.

So here he is, sipping some plum sake.

"Rukia-chan, next week is your birthday! Let us celebrate with you!"

Ichigo stills. Shit, January 14th _is_ next Friday. Is she going to cancel Friday for a party? Is she going to invite them?

 _Is he expecting her to?_

"Rukia-nee! I'm sorry. I almost forgot! If you don't mind my cooking, I can plan a special meal for you!"

Rukia smiles at Yuzu. "Thank you, Yuzu. I've always enjoyed your cooking, but I was about to inform you that I have to cancel next Friday. Nii-sama is planning a celebration with the rest of the Kuchiki family and I am expected to attend."

 _Guess that's a non-invite._

"How about you come to our house on the 13th and we can have an early celebration, Rukia-chan!"


	22. Chapter 22

Ichigo was walking the streets of Karakura. Looking for a present.

Even Ichigo understood the rudiments of birthday celebrations: gifts. Not that gifts were obligatory, but it was the clichéd saying: it's the thoughts that counts.

Which is why Ichigo was trying so hard to look for a gift. For _Rukia_.

Really, what could he buy for her that didn't seem too _simple_? Didn't she have everything she needed?

Ichigo also knew he wasn't going to buy her a _bunny_ or anything related to the word.

Why was he thinking so hard about this? Did he want her to actually like his gift?


	23. Chapter 23

After two hours of mindless walking, Ichigo felt his agitation brewing into anger.

He still couldn't think of an _appropriate_ present to buy.

He finds himself in front of _Urahara Shōten_. What the hell?

He regrets walking in because he saw Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san engaged in a more than _questionable_ PDA session in the corner.

 _His poor eyes._

Ichigo clears his throat. The two didn't hear.

He proceeds to cough. They continued their activities.

"Customer service, please!" Ichigo screams.

That got their attention.

They sure as hell didn't look embarrassed.


	24. Chapter 24

"Welcome to _Urahara_ _Shōten_ _!_ A place full of original merchandise created and/or thrifted by yours truly. The most handsome proprietor of Karakura." Sang the owner.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi was fixing her clothes. Unfazed by the interruption. But she did look a bit pissed at Ichigo.

Why was she pissed at him? If anything he should be the one pissed. Way to detract customers.

"Ara, ara. Kurosaki-kun! I haven't seen you since what? Forever! Did you come to pay your favorite businessman a visit?"

Yoruichi displays a feral grin and continues her partner's interrogation. "Or did you miss seeing my body? Want to see how _developed_ it currently is?"

Ichigo's entire body turns scarlet.


	25. Chapter 25

The jokes and questions stopped once Ichigo asked Urahara about his display of new merchandises. He's looking at some decent pieces of jewelry. Do they turn the skin green after a few weeks?

Urahara is a bit _shady_.

His father is good friends with Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san. Naturally, he developed a close relationship with them. The latter was his former hakuda sensei.

The two aren't married because of dumb as fuck bindings of the noble Shihōin house. But because Yoruichi-san is rather rebellious and is probably the most intelligent Shihōin offspring, she was able to get out of an arranged marriage. She was adamant with her family, leaving no room for familial negotiations: to stay with Urahara or she emancipates herself from the family. Her parents relented, but she was not allowed to marry Urahara. Something about dishonoring family names by marrying a _commoner_.

They didn't give a shit about the _legalization_ of their union, though.

Yoruichi gave them a _choice_. Threat, really.

A choice was something that wasn't _offered_ to Rukia.


	26. Chapter 26

"Find anything yet, Ichigo?"

Yoruichi is getting agitated. Ichigo silently sneers. _She just wants to resume whatever he interrupted_.

"No, Yoruichi-san. I'm still not done looking. I'm not going to be done in the next five minutes. So quit asking."

Her grin makes a return. "This girl must be _special_ if you're being indecisive. Like I snail, might I add."

Ichigo splutters at the first part.


	27. Chapter 27

Ichigo asks Urahara-san for recommendations.

Urahara is pleased at being asked for his expertise. "Why, of course, Kurosaki-kun! I won't let my best customer and non-biological nephew down!"

Ichigo is presented with a USB-powered humping dog.

He predicts a premature death if he gives her that. _Next_.

A pink baby seal taser.

Maybe if it's a bunny. But no bunnies! _Next_.

A black coffee holder umbrella.

Ichigo is at his breaking point. "Why am I not surprised at these ridiculous merchandises?"

Urahara feigns hurt. "Why are you questioning my creations! They're one of a kind. I'll have you know, Kurosaki-Kun, the baby seal taser is my biggest hit of the month."

Ichigo is then presented an extendable fork and knife set.

"Appropriate tools Kuchiki-san can use to stab you across the table."

Lame.

Wait a minute.

Loading. Re-loading.

"What! How do you know it's for Rukia?!" Ichigo demands.

Urahara hides his face behind his paper fan. "I didn't specify _which_ Kuchiki. You just gave yourself away."

Ichigo could hear Yoruichi cackling in the back. He was going to kill his father.


	28. Chapter 28

He gives up. He was about to leave the store, dejectedly.

"She likes horror manga, you know."

Ichigo whips his head around, facing Yoruichi. "Eh?"

That Cheshire smile is back. "Rukia. She likes horror manga. Used to read them in secret because Byakuya only wanted her to read the _classics_."

Ichigo didn't know that. "So I should buy her some horror manga? Isn't that a bit elementary?"

"Oh? So you want your gift to be memorable? Didn't know you had any romantic veins in you, Ichigo. Your obliviousness was nearing stupidity, but maybe you're getting a tad smarter. You can't even appreciate a woman's body. Although you couldn't stop staring at me when you were younger. Would you like a peep show?"

Ichigo screams a shut up before leaving the store like she desired.


	29. Chapter 29

Ichigo was at the local bookstore. Books are not the most original gifts, but aren't they considered timeless? Besides, Rukia has a great collection in her library.

He browses the manga section. _Am I really buying Rukia manga?_

Ichigo decides to walk around before making a definitive decision.

He sees a beautiful hardback anthology of Shakespeare's works. For a person who knows classic literature, she sure is critical of Shakespeare. She lacks taste. In literature at least.

Ichigo spots something.

It's not part of the horror genre or manga, but she might appreciate it?


	30. Chapter 30

Ichigo is getting nervous.

Rukia's _pre-birthday_ dinner is at 8pm. It's 7:52pm. Rukia's always punctual.

Ichigo's not sure why he's so nervous. It's been years since Rukia last visited the Kurosaki house-clinic.

He continuously adjusts his collar and tie. Yes, Yuzu made him wear a tie because today is a _special_ occasion.

Ichigo snorts. Friday nights with Rukia are considered special aren't they? Yet he wears his usual attire and Rukia didn't give a shit. And no one will tell him what to or what not to wear.

Except Yuzu.

Rukia seems to like his attire choices. She's not as mean as Giuliana Rancic or Kathy Griffin, but she did make one snarky comment: _"Too bad good fashion can't elevate a person's lack of personality."_

To be fair, she only made that comment as a response to his _"Nice dress, Rukia. I didn't know Burberry and Chanel designed clothes for pints. Unless you asked for children's size."_

Realization hits him. They actually _approved_ each other's fashion.

The doorbell rings at 7:59pm.

* * *

 **End notes:**

 ** _IT_** **is slower-paced. For readers who want immediate Ichiruki interaction, this series of drabbles, although plotless, might satisfy you?**


	31. Chapter 31

Rukia steps inside the Kurosaki home/clinic at exactly 8pm.

Ichigo inwardly snorts. _OCD, much?_

She takes off her dark navy double breasted peacoat, revealing, a white blouse with a black pussy – why that word?! – bow, accentuated with a black and silver Aztec mini skirt, black tights, and black shiny oxfords.

Nice outfit. Different from her usual high couture dresses.

And he couldn't help but notice how his black and white gingham collar shirt, slim black trousers, and black tie matched her outfit.

"I thought dinner was supposed to be at 8pm. It's 8:03pm. Are you to blame?"

Her voice certainly ruined his complimentary thoughts..


	32. Chapter 32

"No, _birthday girl_. The old man is finishing some paper work in the clinic. Karin and Yuzu had to pick up some additional items from the store."

Rukia looks thoughtful for a bit. "Okay."

"Okay! Is that all you have to say?! Sure, it's my fault if anything happens! But when it's someone else's fault, I'm still a contributing factor!"

Silence.

 _Guilt-tripped you didn't I, Kuchiki? Gonna apologize?_

"So you confess that everything else has been, is, and will be your fault?"

 _Fucking lawyer!_


	33. Chapter 33

The two were still standing in front of the door, staring at each other.

"Your tie is crooked."

Ichigo looks down and sure enough, his tie is crooked. Must be from all those nervous adjustments.

"Such an eyesore. Would you like me to fix it?"

Stunned at her generosity, Ichigo simply nods his head.

Her hands immediately find themselves on his chest – er – tie.

It was all innocent. He's really not sure why he's staring at the ceiling.

"I'm done."

His eyes shift from the ceiling to her face.

"Thank you," he says.

She smiles, eyes looking soft. And he finds himself smiling gently at her.

She sniffles and covers her nose. "You smell weird. What cologne did you use?"

 _First moment ruined._


	34. Chapter 34

After Isshin's and Yuzu's incessant apologies, the party finally begins at 8:30pm.

Their seating arrangements are identical to Friday night dinners: Rukia at the head, Ichigo across from Rukia, Karin on the left (Karin refuses to sit with Isshin), and Isshin and Yuzu on the right.

Isshin taps his wineglass with a spoon and bellows, "Before we chow, let's all wish Rukia-chan a happy birthday!"

A chorus – and two drones – of happy birthday reverberates.

Ichigo notices Rukia's cheeks were red as she thanks them. _Heh, even she experiences embarrassment._


	35. Chapter 35

"Thank you for cooking for me, Yuzu. The food is exceptional," Rukia remarks.

Yuzu beams at her. "Of course, Rukia-nee! I'm glad you like it!"

Mouth full, Ichigo directs an offhanded comment at her. "Yeah, it's normal food that you can actually _savor_. Not like your pretentious as fuck menus. All visuals but no taste. Who am I to complain, though? It's free."

Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu simultaneously stop eating and gave him an odd glance.

 _Eerie_.

"So now you're a freeloader, Ichigo? Good to know."

Obnoxious laughter erupts.

 _Fuck me. I set myself up for that one._


	36. Chapter 36

**I uploaded the wrong document for drabble 36. This is the correct one.**

* * *

Being the sweet person she is, Yuzu personally baked Rukia a birthday cake.

The cake was decorated beautifully. White whipped topping with strawberries – Ichigo ignores Karin's comments about how fitting it is for Rukia to devour those _ichigos_. Sakuras were intricately drawn on the sides. But it was the center piece that was truly haunting.

There it is. Chappy the Rabbit, in all its glory, was the center piece. _My god, that thing again!_ Ichigo shudders.

Ichigo observes Rukia's face and notices how her violet irises are twinkling at the sight of the _thing_. _Seriously, how old is she? Four?_

They haven't sparkled much since Kaien's death. Okay he concedes, her eyes were beautiful when they sparkled. _Halt that nonsense!_

He hears hesitation in her voice. "Must Chappy be cut down?"

 _Good lord._


	37. Chapter 37

After finally cutting down the cake – Ichigo swears, she was tearing up while doing the deed – due to Yuzu's cute insistence – they were enjoying the sweet delicacy.

Though still mourning for Chappy à la Hannibal Lecter style, Rukia, again, compliments Yuzu on how moist the cake is. Yuzu just beams.

The group was basking in the comfortable silence.

Isshin, however, is unable to stay still for four seconds and decides to start a food fight.

His first target: Ichigo.

A plate of cold curry hits Ichigo's face. He retaliates with a punch to his father's face, satisfied that his body flew into the living room and away from him.

Ichigo's target: the laughing Rukia.

Yuzu's last slice of cake – it's that good! – finds itself on Rukia's face.

Rukia calmly wipes her face and ruined shirt. Knowing her, she will make Ichigo foot her dry cleaning bill.

 _Needle drop._

Karin and Yuzu hide under the table for sanctuary.

She picks up a plate of yakisoba and throws it.

Perfect shot: Ichigo's head.

He looks up. She already has two plates of food, in each hand, ready for him.

 _Shit is going down real fast._


	38. Chapter 38

Harsh breathing can be heard in the kitchen.

The inhabitants – none escaped without some sort of food smeared all over their body – stood around the table – plates and utensils in hand(s) – giving each other the evil eye.

Yes, even sweet Yuzu is capable of giving the evil eye, but hers was more (or less) a squint.

After a few moments, the kitchen explodes with laughter. Isshin was rolling around the messy floor crying and laughing and Karin and Yuzu were holding onto each other, bodies shaking from laughter.

And Ichigo? He normally doesn't laugh, but when he sees Rukia – not the uptight, restrained Rukia – clutching her stomach and laughing with tears streaming down her face, his face visibly brightens.

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **Thank you for everyone's comments and for reading. jobanasan, thanks for the comment. I realize that it might be annoying to some that Rukia always gets the last word, but after re-reading the earlier** ** _Bleach_** **chapters, Ichigo doesn't seem that quick witted. Rukia isn't all that witty either, but she does have some good, snarky lines. I really do believe the only witty characters are Urahara and Yoruichi and maybe Gin; however, Rukia is probably my current bias and so she gets the** ** _best_** **lines.**

 **I am trying to be vague about certain character information(s), but Rukia is a bit older than Ichigo in this fic. If I do write any future Ichiruki stories, she might always be the older of the two.**

 **I do apologize for the repetitiveness. I like sarcasm, punchlines, and good banters. (But they can get tiresome.) If I could get away with it, everything would be in a dialogic format, but I'm not writing a script and the format might not be readable.**


	39. Chapter 39

After cleaning up the kitchen and themselves, the group returns to the living room.

"Time to open your presents, Rukia-chan!"

 _His father always likes to state the obvious. Why else would they (re)enter the living room, where the presents were?_

Rukia gently reproaches Isshin, "Ojisan, I told you presents aren't necessary."

Isshin slaps her back, which doesn't faze Rukia. "Nonsense, Rukia-chan! Birthdays only come once a year! Of course you're gonna get presents, silly!"

Karin drones, "So does Christmas, Valentine's Day, Easter."

"Karin! Are you jealous that papa is paying more attention to Rukia-chan than you?! Give papa a hug!"

Before Isshin was able to run to her, Karin gave him a good punch, knocking him out for the second time.

 _Thank god for that._


	40. Chapter 40

"Open our present first, Rukia-nee!" Yuzu exclaims.

Karin gives Rukia a smile. "Happy birthday again, Rukia-nee."

The twins gift her a cognac briefcase with a gold zipper.

 _What the hell?!_ Ichigo thinks. _How were they able to afford that? They're just juniors for crying out loud!_

Ichigo plays with his tie, suddenly feeling _inadequate_ about his present.

Rukia looks at the twins. "This is too expensive. I can't-"

Karin shakes her head. "It's fine, Rukia-nee. We hope you use it, preferably as a weapon to beat the lawyers who often condescend you in the courtroom."

 _Even people patronize the Kuchiki Rukia? In what world?_ Ichigo thinks. _I will have to look into it._ He quickly retracts himself. _Not that I care_.

Yuzu nods her head enthusiastically. "Open it, Rukia-nee!"

Rukia unzips it and finds a white exclusive Chappy pen. _Good lord. It's enough that Yuzu also obsesses over that thing, but et tu, Karin?_

All signs of previous remorse for cutting Chappy down disappears. The pen makes up for it. Why? Because Rukia's eyes sparkles ten-fold while hugging the twins.

 _He really wasn't paying attention._


	41. Chapter 41

After Isshin regains consciousness, he crawls to Rukia, handing her his present.

Rukia chuckles and opens the bag: _a light purple baby bunny taser_.

"It's cute, Ojisan! Um, practical as well."

 _What the fuck_?! When Ichigo inquired whether Urahara had any bunny tasers in stock, he said no.

 _I'm gonna kick his ass._

"Of course, Rukia-chan! I specifically requested my good friend, Kisuke to make it! Not only is it cute like you, but you can use it to protect yourself."

Karin scratches her chin, thinking aloud, "Not a bad idea, old man. Because of Rukia-nee's profession, she needs to protect herself."

"Karin! Papa knows he is smart!" He is gifted with another punch from Karin.

Ichigo nods approvingly. "I don't condone tasing innocent people, but there _are_ some freaks out there."

Rukia stops cooing at the bunny contraption and stares at Ichigo, giving him an evil smile.

Ichigo sweat drops.


	42. Chapter 42

He was sweating buckets. Seriously, how was he going to top an exclusive Chappy pen and a bunny taser?

His father and sisters were looking at him, expectantly. Well, Karin is more curious than anything.

Frowning harder than usual, he reaches for his brown leather backpack and pulls out the object.

 _Oh, what the hell? Might as well get it over with so she can shower me with her snarky comments._

Waiting, waiting, and waiting.

Rukia looks at him, though, with an unsurprising look. _It is a book – two – after all._

"Thanks, Ichigo. Mark Z. Danielewski is one of my favorite authors. I haven't been able to go to the bookstore to get his newer books due to an increase in workload. Thank you again." She gives him a smile.

Ichigo scratches a head, turning a bit to hide his now red face and mutters "It's nothing."


	43. Chapter 43

When she gave a tour of her house, he noticed her massive book collection in her library. And he remembered a copy of _House of Leaves_ was lying on one of her lounge chaises. He took a chance and just bought the first two volumes of _The Familiar._

He turns back to look at her, counting down the seconds. No doubt, she's about to ruin the moment – he means peace! Yes, peace! – between them.

Instead, he hears her say, "And I must say using a scarf to wrap the two books together is quite clever."

 _She's still smiling at him!_

Even Karin looks a bit surprised.

While he was savoring the moment, Yuzu turns the scarf over and screams, "Ichi-nii! Why is there a naked man on top of a naked woman?!"

Rukia blushes, either because she is a prude or because she actually liked the scarf's color and softness.

Karin's moment is here. "Wow, Ichi-nii, didn't know you had it in you."

 _Second moment ruined, and not by Rukia._

 _No wonder they gave it to me for free! I'm really going to murder Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san._

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **I might try to finish this drabble fic before I resume** ** _IT_** **(and return to the real world).**


	44. Chapter 44

**The last drabble was going to be the end of Rukia's pre-birthday dinner; however, these next two drabbles are dedicated to jobananasan. Thanks for the idea. blissbeat, I might plan a drabble with Rukia's point of view later. I actually like having Ichigo as the spectator, observing (or creeping if you see it that way) Rukia's (inter)actions.**

 **And again, thank you all for reading.**

* * *

"Ho ho ho ho! Ichigo, my insolently perverted son! I didn't know you liked reading hentai! Masaki! Our son is a grown man!"

Ichigo's body shakes in anger. "Shut up! You're not helping my case!"

Karin quips, "So, what's your case, Ichi-nii? Extreme case of hentai-ism?"

Yuzu gasps. "Ichi-nii!"

Isshin ignores his son. "Did we not go over the birds and bees when you were fifteen?! No?!" Isshin cries a bucket of tears. "Daddy has been a bad daddy! First, babies are created when two humans or even animals penet…"

Isshin never finishes his lecture. Ichigo throws him outside, into the freezing cold. He was most likely buried in the snow.

Ichigo turns around, only to find six eyes on him. One pair looks ashamed of him; the other pair looks has an amused glint – he was going to have a talk with Karin. But the last raging, violent pair has a murderous glint.

He swallows.

 _If looks could kill._


	45. Chapter 45

"Rukia, I…"

He wasn't able to finish his _defense_ because Isshin crashes through the living room window and pounces on him.

 _Talk about impeccable timing._

Continuing where he left off, Isshin screams, "No worries son! Daddy isn't ashamed of you! I'm really proud. Although I'm not sure why you like drawing Kisuke and Yoruichi having sex, you filthy peeping tom, but it's inappropriate for you to give your hentai art to a woman who was married! If you want to get freaky, choose a single lady and draw each other…!"

Ichigo throws him into the closet, locking the door.

 _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

He looks at Rukia again and winces at her ice, cold voice.

"I should really tase you for attempting to sexually harass me, _freak_."


	46. Chapter 46

It's 6:45pm, January 14th, and he has nothing to do. Nor does he have anything scheduled.

He would be drifting on the streets on any normal Friday evening. But he was at home tonight. Rukia had canceled Friday night dinner for the Kuchiki birthday event.

He's sure the theme would either be _The Great Gatsby_ or a white Russian theme, or something equally and ridiculously extravagant.

Ichigo snorts loudly. _Talk about a deluded interpretation of The Great Gatsby_.

He looks at his iPhone: 6:56pm.

The one day he cares about time has to be _today_.

 _Sigh_.


	47. Chapter 47

He's reading his own copy of _The Familiar, Volume One: One Rainy Day in May._

This way if Rukia were to throw some references at him, he has the ammunition to retaliate.

Not that he cared what she thinks about his literary commentary. She made that clearly obvious when they were arguing about Shakespeare – he may have won that one – but it was nice being able to keep up with her dialogically.

The book's images were bizarre and seemingly out of place – maybe not? – and the narrative was a bit too complex because of the many (inter)connecting stories; however, it kept him interested.

He also lost his concentration several times because of the distracting yet intriguing typography.

Inner distractions are also a contributing factor.

He picks up his iPhone and sees several texts, mostly from his family and friends.

Time: 8:12pm.

He shuts the book and focuses on his phone.


	48. Chapter 48

His thumb lingers on the 'Send' button.

He rereads his text: 'Happy birthday, she-devil. I hope your wish was to grow a bit taller, but you might be passed that stage.'

He deletes everything except 'Happy birthday, she-devil.'

Reread. Delete.

Next working text: 'I hope you're having an awful time with a bunch of pricks.'

 _Hm_. Deletes.

Is it creepy if he sends her a 'happy birthday' text?

 _I mean we did see each other yesterday._

He types a short 'Happy birthday.'

Hesitantly, his thumb hits 'Send.'


	49. Chapter 49

He's trying to sleep, but phone insomnia scrolling does exist.

Time: 10:15pm.

He's reading the news on the phone. Apparently, weather forecasters are predicting an ice storm.

Not like he hasn't experienced those before.

 _I need to hoard some essentials then_. He muses.

Time: 10:17pm.

He's still not sleepy.


	50. Chapter 50

He's dozing off, but immediately wakes up when he hears a text.

It's a text from his father: "Missing daddy my little perverted son!"

'Delete.'

He continues to ignore the subsequent texts, knowing who the sender is.


	51. Chapter 51

At 12:42am, he receives another text.

Groggily, he reaches for his nightstand, where the currently hated device was left, ignored.

Slowly blinking away his blurry vision, he reads the text.

 _Thank you for your birthday text, Ichigo._


	52. Chapter 52

Ichigo and Inoue were having coffee, talking about their upcoming exam.

He feels his iPhone buzzing in his pocket.

He's certainly popular lately.

He pulls out his phone and reads Yuzu's text: _Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee called and said there's a winter advisory warning. Karakura is under an ice storm. She cancelled dinner for tonight. Please stay safe, Ichi-nii! Call me if you need food!_

Ichigo smiles, though with traces of melancholy. Yuzu is like kasan.

He then raises his eyebrow. _Will Rukia be fine by herself? He snorts. Why am I questioning myself? Of course she will be fine. She has Satsuki-san with her._

"Is everything alright, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue hesitantly begins.

Ichigo directs his attention back to his friend. "Yeah. Thanks, Inoue."

He notices her blush. _She must be cold._

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **I was re-watching _xxxHOLiC_ and reading whatever I have been reading, and this idea came to me. I am hoping CLAMP won't be too much of an influence; however, I really like the fatalistic hitsuzen philosophy. (So if I use inevitable and fatalism a lot, then please note that I am making a direct reference to ****Yūko.)**

 **Summary:**

 ** _Midnight Library 24_ Drabbles**

Kurosaki Ichigo, a rugged detective, has been noticing strange occurrences in Karakura, but he doesn't believe in mysticism. Science and logic are the only _truths_. On his mother's anniversary, he enters _Midnight Library 24_ and meets the head librarian – the _only_ librarian there – Kuchiki Rukia.

 **Interested? Bleah?**

 **The plan is to finish _Comrades_. (I only have a week left.) But I most likely won't have time to finish _IT_. I am just free-writing two or three drabbles for this piece. I'm not sure where it will go or whether I plan on finishing it. **

**The number 24 is arbitrary, but the number 4 was chosen due to Eastern notions of tetraphobia.**


	53. Chapter 53

Rukia looks outside, observing the heavy snow.

She always preferred winter. The _falling_ snow and the bleak looking gray skies – she appreciated it all.

It's a depressing picture, but there's something tragically beautiful about the cold.

Rukia mentally muses, "Is this how Emily Dickinson felt? Snow obscures objects, making nature much more ghostly than it already is."

Sighing, she heads back to the living room, picking up Volume 1 of _The Familiar_.

Sitting on her shabby gilt Italianate Rocco antique couch, she opens the book to wherever she left off and resumes reading.

 _It's nice to be snowed in. I can catch up on my reading. I want to finish both volumes before my already mounting workload increases._

She hears a car in her driveway.

Rukia frowns. "Who in their right mind decides to drive on ice? Black ice nonetheless? Idiot. I'll kill you if you leave oil stains on my driveway."

She turns to look at her frosted windows. "Ichigo?"

 **End notes:**

 **One of the few (upcoming) drabbles with Rukia's perspective. They will occur sporadically, disrupting Ichigo's point of views.**


	54. Chapter 54

"Yo."

Ichigo smirks; she looks beyond pissed.

She looks at him, the pissed off face disappearing into something else. _Was she worried about his safety?_ "Driving in the blizzard, on ice. My hypothesis is correct. You have no common sense and you're a fool."

Ichigo immediately scowls. "A hi, how you're doing would've been nice."

That annoyed look is back. "Be very scared, Ichigo. There's a special place in hell for idiots."

Ichigo's smirk resurfaces. "What's your favorite Taylor Swift song?"

"Madeleine Albright, actually. You really need to learn your sources, Ichigo. Didn't you learn how to properly cite in school?"

 _Damn it!_


	55. Chapter 55

"It's rude not to help your savior, Rukia."

"No one asked you to come here, idiot."

They were still standing in the driveway, bickering. And ignoring the fact that the snow is slowly burying them.

"Why are you even here? Oh wait, a death wish maybe?"

Oops. _He didn't think of a reason to see her today._

Ichigo was never one to really lie – although he's been seeing an increase in his internal lying, different right? – but there's always a first time, right? Plus, he's just being nice. Rukia is stupid – at times – and she might not be prepared for a winter storm.

 _Although this isn't the first winter storm._

"My crazy father and Yuzu were worried about you. They asked me to drop off some supplies in case it gets really bad tonight."

That sounds logical, right? Yuzu and his father are always worried about her. He just _predicted_ that they _maybe_ wanted him to come over and assist her with stuff.

 _Yeah, sounds good._

"So they asked you to drop off a lot of junk food?"


	56. Chapter 56

Ichigo stares at Rukia, amazed at her strength.

 _Powerful, scary person disguised in a small body._

He shudders as he sees her balancing several bags on one arm and holding a 24 pack of bottled water with the other hand. And her perfect gait!

They're almost done loading her supplies. He's holding the last two bags. And after that, his mission is accomplished.

Stopping mid-walk, Ichigo wonders if she's going to force him to drive home, back on the ice. The roads look dangerous now; the ice is probably now frozen solid.

He inwardly snorts. _Knowing her, she wouldn't care. She'll probably throw me out on the road to freeze._

The thought actually depresses him.

"Do you want to come in? Or would you rather freeze?"

Ichigo gapes at her. She's _waiting for him_ at the door.

 _Did she just really invite me in to stay over?_

"Freezing it is."

Ichigo runs to the door. Unfortunately, his kindness doesn't warrant any good karma. Because he fell on his ass. He hears an annoying laugh and growls.

"I'm not sure how you were able to drive on ice, but common sense dictates that it's taboo to run on ice."


	57. Chapter 57

Ichigo sits near the fireplace, sipping his coffee.

And trying not to laugh as Rukia blankly looks at the numerous bags of chips, cookies, canned vegetables, canned fishes, bags of potatoes, bags of rice, and boxes of cereal.

He's still in school, after all.

He comments, "I know it's not the healthiest food, but they're essentials in case we lose power."

Rukia agrees, nodding thoughtfully. "And you also brought knives, a kerosene heater, camping tents, duct tape, sandbags, and what is this? A fire extinguisher. Yes, good essentials."

He smiles, feeling proud of himself.

"For a doomsday prepper."

Ichigo groans.


	58. Chapter 58

"Where's Satsuki-san?"

"I called her and told her not to come," Rukia replies.

"So you do have a heart."

"Yes. However, I can't say the same for you."

"Hey! I resent that! I thought I was being nice when I decided to see if you were alright! Not only that, but I was nice enough to give you my groceries! Any normal person would have been touched by any acts of kindness at this time. Be thankful, you ingrate!"

Ichigo was breathing hard.

Rukia looks at him, genuinely confused. "I thought Ojisan and Yuzu sent you."

 _Oh fuck me._


	59. Chapter 59

Awkward silence.

The clock continues to tick.

And the deafening silence continues.

To be fair, after Ichigo inadvertently revealed the truth, they silently agreed to avoid each other.

Rukia's face immediately turned scarlet upon realization. She then excused herself and went to the kitchen.

That was thirty minutes ago.

She was still in the kitchen, leaving Ichigo in the living room.

Maybe he shouldn't have come here. He's making everything awkward and he made Rukia feel uncomfortable.

Sigh.

His stomach rumbles. _Great, another inappropriate timing. Just great. Could this day get any worse?_

"Ichigo, are you hungry? I can make dinner."

Although surprised, Ichigo's face brightens.

 _Maybe there is hope._

 _…for him._


	60. Chapter 60

Rukia made shrimp dumplings, pickled cucumbers, and the main course: spicy seafood hot pot.

How fitting.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"And why would you assume that?" Rukia counters.

Ichigo raises both of his hands. "I've just seen other people cooking for you during Friday night dinners."

Rukia laughs. "Yes, I can cook. But Nii-sama worries that I'm not eating well because of long hours in the office. So he hires help."

Ichigo chews on a mussel. _Oh, so Byakuya might not be so heartless after all. Still doesn't excuse his condescending and shitty behavior._

He sees Rukia happily eating a picked cucumber. Then another one. And another one.

She sure loves her cucumbers. Ichigo tries to still his face, fighting off a smile.

Rukia looks at him, her chopsticks in the hotpot.

Ichigo closes his eyes. _Okay, I expected this. Patronize me, Rukia. Go ahead. I knew what was in store for me when I exposed my lies._

"You don't like the food, Ichigo?"

His eyes open. Flabbergasted, he utters, "Huh?"

She rolls her eyes and leans toward him. "You're not eating. Is the food not good?"

Ichigo shakes his head. "No, your cooking is great. Thanks."

Rukia smiles. _Was that another blush?_

He suddenly realizes their proximity. They were sitting _beside_ each other, elbows occasionally touching.


	61. Chapter 61

Peace is in the air.

For Ichigo and Rukia, that is. Since they've met, there was nothing but back and forth and relentless bickering between the two. Thus, the current peace was welcoming.

It might really be because they are in separate locations: Rukia was in the living room reading the book he bought her – much to his denied satisfaction; Ichigo was in the kitchen studying.

Well, trying to. He's been reading the same sentence since he began his lateral observations.

Because he began watching, inconspicuously, at Rukia every few seconds.

He sees Rukia turning the page.

 _She's really into the book_. Ichigo thought. _Good choice. A pat on the back_.

"I'm not a holographic figure, Ichigo. I'm really here. So you can stop gawking at me."

Turning the pages of his textbook rapidly, Ichigo replies, "Don't flatter yourself."

And gets a papercut as a result.


	62. Chapter 62

The electricity and power were off.

Rukia was burning white unscented candles while Ichigo was putting more wood in the fireplace.

They just there, in front of each other, in companionable silence.

 _This is weird_. _Rukia and I enjoying each other's company in silence? My, how far we've come_.

Ichigo notices how fidgety Rukia is, wondering if he _was the reason_.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo decides to ask a standard question, understanding that there is a high chance Rukia will sass him. "So, how's the book, Rukia? Is Danielewski's typography, style, and storytelling any different from _House of Leaves_. I mean _House of Leaves_ was already mindboggling, especially his use of what seems to be ASCII in some of the passages. Confusing as shit, but very creative in terms of visual storytelling."

Rukia's already large eyes widen. She doesn't gape, but she was close to it. "You're familiar with Danielewski?"

Ichigo frowns at her. "I may not be as well read as you, but I read books that are not medical or required class readings. Thank you very much."

Rukia begins to stutter, apologizing to him.

Surprised, Ichigo begins in a teasing tone, "Wow, did I just make Kuchiki Rukia apologize to me? And did I just shut you up for once?"

"Oh, shut up Ichigo."

He smiles.


	63. Chapter 63

Rukia hands him dark blue nylon pajamas.

He takes them, staring at her with a puzzled look. As morbid and awful as the thoughts are, he's not really sure how he feels wearing her late husband's old clothes.

"These are extras I keep for guests. The sizing might not be correct, but it's the only size that might fit you." As if reading his thoughts, she adds, "Ghosts don't live in clothes, Ichigo."

Feeling a bit embarrassed and petty for thinking those thoughts, Ichigo decides to apologize.

But before he was able to do so he hears Rukia softly mumbling, "These weren't _his_ clothes."

Ichigo can hear longing and sorrow in his voice. His heart also aches – whether from her pain or because of something else, he didn't know. "I'm sorry, Rukia."

She places the pajamas in his hands and walks out of the guest room. "Good night, Ichigo."


	64. Chapter 64

He's staring at the ceiling, with his arms tucked under his head.

He's exhausted, but couldn't sleep; his wakeful mind filled with thoughts.

About her. About Kaien. Their marriage.

He sighs and sits up, fully cognizant of the connection between his inner conflicts and feelings.

And softly whispers to nothing, "Rukia."


	65. Chapter 65

With a tea bowl of hot kocha in hand, Rukia stares at the blazing, glowing fire in the living room.

She wishes she can _burn_ her current – past – thoughts right now.

Her marriage to Kaien was arranged. She realized she was a Kuchiki puppet. The Kuchiki family wanted to have a union between a Kuchiki (although she wasn't part of their family tree) and a Shiba. The union would make the families become more formidable.

Rukia snorts – eternally grateful that Ichigo was not present to witness such behavior. _Not like they needed any more power._

She was indifferent to the marriage proposal; however, Hisana-nee's untimely death, what Byakuya sacrificed for Hisana and for her, and the constant pressure the Kuchiki elders were putting Byakuya under, aggravated her decision to accept the marriage.

There wasn't any immediate attraction at their first meeting; however, he was able to slowly open up her heart, teaching her to appreciate the world more.

For that, she was grateful.

They were married for four years. The first two years were comparable to companionship. Kaien had an outgoing, spontaneous personality that was a stark contrast to her serious and sometimes melancholic personality. Their opposite personalities seem to balance each other out. Both enjoyed each other's company, but their feelings were not quite in that romantic stage.

The third year, they were progressing into a more dating stage. According to Kaien, he was "courting" her.

Their final year – at the height of Rukia's happiness – she experienced love.

And the painful experience of heartbreak.


	66. Chapter 66

The house was like an iced castle.

It was freezing.

The power was still off.

Shivering, Ichigo trots downstairs, hoping to feel warmer in the living room.

Instead, he finds himself walking to the dining room, where Rukia was – setting the table.

"Breakfast?" He hears her tired voice.

He can only utter, "Yeah. Thanks."

It's a standard Japanese breakfast, but equally impressive: miso soup, a bowl of rice, teriyaki salmon, kale with sesame oil, and sautéed shitake mushrooms.

Silence permeates the dining room, smothering Ichigo.

In spite of possible ramifications, Ichigo decides to cut the silence, "I guess my kerosene heater amplified your cooking huh, Rukia?"

Her only response: "perhaps."

 _Rukia seems different than yesterday_.


	67. Chapter 67

It's getting colder. The two were sitting in front of the fireplace again, bundled in thick blankets.

Ichigo's teeth were chattering.

He notices how motionless Rukia was. She's staring at the fire with a faraway look.

Ichigo swallows, understanding what might be haunting her thoughts.

 _I'm not a dumbass. I know what's on her mind._

Still, it's painful for him to admit that she's thinking about another man.

While his brain is filled with thoughts of her.

He understands it's disgusting and selfish to feel that way, considering she has every right to think about her husband. But he hates the painful tug of his heart and the longing, rendering him the inability to think about anything/anyone but her.

He sighs. _This is gonna be a long day._


	68. Chapter 68

"Rukia?"

No response.

Gently shaking her body, he continues, "Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"My shoulder is numb."

"Hmm."

"Rukia, if you're not going to wake up, I'm going to piss on the carpet. So don't blame me."

Her eyes immediately open. "You urinate on my carpet; you pay for it."

In spite of his numb as hell shoulder, Ichigo starts to laugh.

"You look ridiculous, Ichigo. Like a tremor worm that is about to eat itself. Suits you, though."

Ichigo stops, a bit disturbed that Rukia compared him to those gross creatures in that Kevin Bacon movie. But it seems like she's back to normal. Although his face is obscured by the blanket, he grins.

"You're the one to talk. You were asleep on my shoulder, drooling. You look like the _Yubaba_."

 _Actually, you look cute._

Yes, he just used the word cute.

Rukia was wiping her mouth, but there was no indication that she drooled. "Ichigo?"

Surprised at her lack of comeback – did he just win another round? – he answers, "Yeah?"

"Your blanket is burning."

Sure enough his blanket was burning. It must have been when he was rolling around the carpet.

He ran, trying to avoid being burned in the ass.

Laughing, he hears her saying, "And you look like a combination of your father and the _Witch of the Waste_. And you're paying for that blanket."

He's not sure which is the worst. Being compared to his father or being called ugly and putrid.


	69. Chapter 69

After dinner, the two found themselves back to the living room, making s'mores for dessert.

When Ichigo suggested s'mores for dessert, he was shocked that Rukia never tried it.

This motivates him to not burn the marshmallows.

"Where did you learn to do this?" She asks.

Ichigo pauses his marshmallow roasting.

Rukia curiously stares at him; realization dawns on her face. _His mother_.

"Kasan would always make s'mores when we went camping."

"Ichigo…"

He shakes his head. "It's like a tradition. A memory of what she did for us."

 _Memories keep us alive, Rukia, but we don't have to suffer from those memories_. He thinks, but doesn't dare voice.

He notices Rukia opens her mouth, wanting to say something. But ultimately, she keeps quiet, staring at the fireplace again. That _look_ is back.

"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."

Ichigo looks at her, expecting her to say more.

"Murakami. _Kafka on the Shore_." She turns to Ichigo and starts talking to him.

Really talking to him.

About her memories of Kaien.

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **Thank you for your consistent comments, jobananasan. This drabble is for you.**


	70. Chapter 70

He wakes up the next morning, feeling a lot warmer.

 _Oh, the electricity and power is back on. Thank god for that._

He predicted if they would eventually turn into icicles if they continued to rely on fire for warmth. Rukia's logs were decreasing every hour.

It's a Sunday. He's been staying with Rukia for almost three days.

Not that he was complaining about his time with Rukia. She was slowly opening herself up; although it was mostly about her relationship with Kaien, but it was a start. He also revealed a lot about himself. _Kasan_ – a subject that he was unable to talk about, but he did with her.

 _Was their relationship evolving?_

Sighing, he decides to take advantage of the power – who knows it will shut down again – to charge his phone. He's pretty sure his family are worried about him. And the thousands of texts waiting to be read.

After brushing his teeth, he walks downstairs.

As he was heading towards the kitchen, where Rukia is usually is these days, he hears voices.

Rukia's and another _man's_ that he couldn't recognize.

What the fuck!

He barges into the kitchen, causing a ruckus.

Rukia looks at him nervously and shifts her gaze to the _intruder_ , who had a murderous expression glued onto his face.

 _Oh._

"Long time no see, Kuchiki fucking _Byakuya_."

Ichigo was gifted with an even more murderous glare.

 _Heeheeheehee_.

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **I always wanted to end a paper with that, akin to the 80s Skeletor laugh.** **Kind of creepy, yes?**


	71. Chapter 71

Rukia was making coffee in the kitchen.

Had it been in the afternoon, she would have fixed them an alcoholic drink.

God knew she needs a drink, especially having to deal with those two.

And she really wants to wipe that smirk off of Ichigo's face. _Really, does he have a death wish?_ _Provoking Nii-sama like that._

Rukia breathes deeply, taking in all of the current oxygen. Because the oxygen in the living room will soon dissipate as those two engage in a high energy battle of shading. Well, for Byakuya, it will be an elevated elegant form of linguistic wit.

 _Or they might physically kill each other._

Taking a tray, Rukia begins her graceful walk to the living room.

She hears the idiot telling Byakuya: "I still see that you have a stick up your cold ass, Byakuya. It's probably further now. Figures. Once an ass, always an ass."

Rukia can hear the smugness in the idiot's voice.

She quickens her pace when she hears Byakuya's response: "I see that you're still uncouth as ever, Kurosaki. Medical school has not changed that. Then again your father is Kurosaki Isshin. Refinement isn't part of your genetic makeup. I worry for the future, especially if it's in your hands."

She hears obscenities that were most likely coming from the idiot's mouth and practically runs to the living room.

 _Don't you dare die, idiot!_


	72. Chapter 72

"So, Byakuya, how did you get here? Oh of course. You probably went all extravagant as fuck and used a helicopter. Am I right? Or did you go all old-school chivalry and rode on a white horse?"

Ichigo smirk reforms as he sees the faintest twitch on Byakuya's right eyebrow.

But instead of responding back to Ichigo's smartass comment, Byakuya simply turns to Rukia and says, "I'm focusing on you now. Rukia, why is this uncivilized non-entity here? Did he barge in and demand you for shelter or did you _personally_ _invite_ him over?"

The rattling of the English teacup and saucer startles Ichigo.

Facing her brother's hard, cold, and scrutinizing stare, Rukia replies, "Nii-sama, Ichigo came by to drop off supplies. And then the ice storm came, so I invited him to stay over."

Ichigo mentally sighs in relief. Byakuya doesn't scare him in the slightest, but he would never live it down – or be alive long enough to continue antagonizing Byakuya if the asshole found out that he cares for Rukia in a not so platonic, in-law manner.

 _He'll kill me that's for sure._

"And did the non-entity bring the unhealthy supplies on his own _volition_?"

Ichigo and Rukia both start sweating.


	73. Chapter 73

Knowing that Rukia hates lying, especially to her brother, Ichigo decides to do it for her. He'll just feed the first story he told Rukia.

"No, you asshole. Because my father and Yuzu knew the weather was going to be bad and Rukia will be by herself, they asked me to deliver her food and other essentials. Knowing how you never plan ahead, I decided to risk my _noble_ life and do it."

Ichigo hopes he didn't have a hint of hesitation in his voice.

 _Did my nose just get longer?_ Ichigo thinks.

"Unless you changed your name to Rukia, Kurosaki, I believe I didn't ask you to answer." Byakuya coolly replies.

"You bast-!"

"Yes, Nii-sama, the Kurosaki household was worried for me, so they brought supplies over." Rukia honestly tells him.

 _Technically that isn't a lie. She's just being vague_. Ichigo mentally reasons.

"I believe you, Rukia. But you shouldn't develop bad habits of the uncouth. It's unhealthy to eat these – whatever poison they may be. Not to mention that he's perpetuating unhealthy eating habits that contradict his own profession. Maybe he's in the wrong field."

Ichigo trembles in anger. "Unless you're blind, I'm standing right here Byakuya."

Without turning to look at him, Byakuya simply queries, "And why are you still here then, Kurosaki? Your presence is no longer needed. If you're seeking permission, you may leave."

"You fuc-!"

Rukia interrupts, "You must be hungry, Nii-sama! I'll make lunch!"


	74. Chapter 74

"I apologize for the subpar meal, Nii-sama."

Ichigo looks down at his bento lunch: braised and seared octopus (the hell did she get that from?!), potatoes and pickled fennel, mix green salads with miso dressing, ceviche roll, and yellowtail (again, where!).

 _Subpar meal?_ He converses with his inner world. _Right_. _Can't believe Rukia has to apologize for making a great meal. That bastard, making Rukia feel inadequate. Snobby ass._

"Don't apologize, Rukia," Byakuya begins. "This meal is lovely. Your cooking is better than Renji's. Even your presentation is cleaner than his."

Rukia's eyes brightens. "Renji! How is he Nii-sama!"

 _Who the hell is this Renji?! And why does his name elicit a sparkling doe-eyed Rukia?_

As the siblings were talking about this Renji, Ichigo couldn't help but feel left out. _Damn Byakuya for barging in, interrupting our time…our time?!_

As Ichigo was engaging in an internal self-battle, Byakuya analyzes his face, causing Rukia bouts of anxiety.

"Rukia?"

"Yes, Nii-sama?"

"Perhaps you should prepare Kurosaki some fugu. But be _careful_."

Ichigo chokes on his yellowtail; Rukia sweat drops.


	75. Chapter 75

"Why are you still here, Kurosaki?"

Several veins were popping all over Ichigo's body. "In case your dumbass level has reached new heights, Byakuya. The roads are still icy."

"And I care because?"

Ichigo cries, "It's human decency to care about another wellbeing's life!"

"Others, yes. Yours? Not so much."

Before another argument erupted, Rukia cuts in. "Don't be rude and shut your face, Ichigo!"

Ichigo was flustered and a little hurt that Rukia would side with her brother. He glares at a smirking Byakuya.

 _That bastard. Just because you are related to Rukia._

Rukia turns to Byakuya. "And Nii-sama, this is my house. Please show some respect. Ichigo is my guest and I expect you to also treat him with a little courtesy. And I get to say whether or not he's staying. And right now, he's staying for another night! You have any problems with that?! No?! Good."

It's Ichigo's turn to smirk. The horrified look on Byakuya's voice is a Kodak moment.

 _Priceless. You can't always control Rukia, you dumbass, arrogant prick._

"Ichigo, go to your room."


	76. Chapter 76

True enough, the roads were no longer icy on Monday.

And all campuses were to resume normally.

 _Self-important administrators who don't care about safety precautions. Fuckers._ Ichigo thought while descending downstairs.

Rukia and Byakuya – who decided to stay over as well because he didn't trust the _ruffian_ with Rukia – were in the kitchen enjoying an English style breakfast prepared by Satsuki-san.

And Byakuya kept glaring at the poor lady.

Ichigo snorts. _He_ _probably expects the poor, sweet lady to risk her life and serve Rukia until death. Good thing Rukia's not like her brother. That would make her less attractive._

He really needs to stop with these thoughts. It's increasing and getting ridiculous.

He hears Rukia calling him for breakfast. Though, he also hears Byakuya telling him to go to the kitchen, where he should take the meal.

Deciding to ignore Byakuya for Rukia's sake – plus he didn't want to face her wrath again – Ichigo shakes his head and tells Rukia that he should head back to campus.

So here they are, outside.

Rukia was the first to speak. "Thanks for everything, Ichigo. I…I really enjoyed your company." She gives him a genuine smile that nearly causes him to blush. Again.

"Ah," Ichigo replies, scratching a non-existent itch.

"I guess I'll see you Friday night. Be careful on the road." Rukia hands him a bag of pastries.

"Rukia," he begins, causing Rukia to look at him. "I…"

"Don't hurt other people on the road, Kurosaki. You're not exactly the safest driver."

"Fuck you, Byakuya. Go hop onto your hot air balloon. And you better pray it doesn't pop!"

Another verbal battles ensues.

Rukia sighs and shuts the door.

Locking both of them out.


	77. Chapter 77

Ichigo was sitting with his friends, sharing Rukia's pastries.

"These are so yummy, Kurosaki-kun! Did you bake them?"

Ichigo just shakes his head.

The four friends all looked at each other. Ever since this morning, Ichigo was quiet. Well, he was always quiet, but today, he was uncharacteristically quiet.

Resting the left side of his face on his hand, he absentmindedly stirs his coffee, looking thoughtful.

"Ichigo?" Tatsuki calls.

"Hmm?" He begins.

"Everything okay?"

"I gotta go use the restroom." He jumps up and quickly walks away.

Ishida pushes his glasses up and remarks, "That was irrelevant and invasive. Figures."


	78. Chapter 78

Ichigo splashes water on his face.

He looks at the mirror, staring – really staring – at his reflection.

After a while, he turns the faucet, shutting the water off.

"I'm _falling_ for Rukia."

* * *

On the other side of the city, Rukia is sitting in her office at the firm.

She stops typing and sighs.

"I _do_ care for Ichigo."


	79. Chapter 79

They're at a restaurant tonight. Some upscale, almost high end restaurant.

And the food looks odd.

The first plate was an oddly deformed black rectangular plate with cold water oysters with what looks like cucumber and some sort of relish. Wasbai relish? They just finished some petite sized smoked salmon with cucumbers – she sure likes those cucumbers – and pickled onions. Now they were on some fried barbequed squid with what looked like hoisin sauce.

Waiters came by every ten minutes, it seems. Because they were being served excessively small, artistic plates. Separately.

 _Just bring all the food at once for fuck's sake!_ Ichigo, irritated, thinks.

Yuzu, the future culinary artist for _pragmatic, real food_ , asks, "Rukia-nee. These are such pretty, fancy dishes!"

Karin agrees. "Yeah, it's nice going out with you once in a while. Except the old man should have been banned coming in here. Next time we go out, don't invite him, Rukia-nee."

Isshin starts wailing. "Why are you so mean to papa, first daughter! What have I done to deserve this! Masaki, our children has forsaken me."

Rukia laughs as Karin tries to bribe a waiter 100 yen to throw Isshin out. She then asks Yuzu if she likes the meal so far.

"I do!" It's different but delicious."

"Pretentious food." Ichigo finally says. His first sentence of the night. He decides to remain _normal_ around Rukia, meaning he needs to show no signs of unusual, fawning behavior. He'll never hear the end of it if his father, Karin, and the asshat find out. Especially if his feelings are unrequited.

 _That's a miserable thought._

"Ichi-nii, I thought you like these types of food? You were showing me images of similar plates on your phone." Yuzu innocently remarks.

Ichigo had the decency to blush at his busted hypocrisy. _Thanks, Yuzu_. He can't look at Rukia right now. But he did hear her say " _basic_."

But her voice sounds less condescending.


	80. Chapter 80

"Rukia!"

The family turns to see a tall red haired man with long fiery red hair and odd tribal tattoos all over his body. Even his eyebrows!

Rukia stood up and the stranger immediately hugs her.

Three of the Kurosaki members nervously glance at Ichigo.

Who is internally fuming at the stranger.

 _Who the fuck is this freak wannabe gangster! And what's his relationship with Rukia!_

He wants to scream.

If Rukia doesn't shove the freak away, he will scream.

In that instant, Rukia pulls away and smiles at the stranger.

He considers screaming again until Rukia introduces the stranger to the family. "Everyone, this is Abarai Renji, my best friend and owner of Zambimaru.

 _Oh. So he's just a friend and owner of this basic restaurant. Had me worried there._

"Rukia, who's that orange haired hooligan with the nasty scowl? Should I throw him out?"

He will scream after all!


	81. Chapter 81

Ichigo was boiling in anger.

 _Who the fuck does the red haired baboon think he is! Barging in on our dinner like this and sitting extra close to Rukia like that!_

He hears Rukia telling the baboon. "Thanks for the seafood, Renji."

 _So Byakuya's seafood gift was from the baboon. Hmm._

"No problem, Rukia. Taichou was flying in to your place after we had dinner and I asked him to gift you some fresh seafood." He looks over to Ichigo, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Rukia, and sneers, "Fresh, expensive seafood."

 _It's on, baboon!_

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **This drabble fic will most likely exceed 100 drabble chapters. I hope to end it by Saturday.**


	82. Chapter 82

Meanwhile, the other three Kurosaki members continued eating their exquisite meal, watching Ichigo and Renji engage in an all-out verbal war.

"Expensive seafood doesn't mean anything these days. It just means that you're an over privileged fuck face." Ichigo hisses.

Karin waves her chopsticks and mutters, "Go Ichi-nii."

"Why you little punk ass-!"

"They were probably dirty. I got sick after eating your oh so _high end_ seafood." Ichigo continues.

"You got sick, Ichigo? Was it my cooking that got you sick?" Rukia asks, clearly concerned.

Ichigo was pleased.

He was even more pleased when the baboon jealously asks, "You cooked for this punk, Rukia?! Why?!"

Before Rukia was able to answer, Isshin screams, "My son! We need to call the Department of Health Services! If the food here gave you diarrhea, we need to report this man for unsanitary food practices! Don't you worry, daddy will take care of you!"

Rukia and Karin were staring at each other, trying so hard not to laugh. Yuzu was chiding Isshin for his very public announcement. Renji looked a bit confused (who are these people?). And Ichigo?

While Yuzu was chiding their father, Ichigo grabbed a ladle and started smacking Isshin with it.


	83. Chapter 83

After dinner, the five of them walked out of Zambimaru, although Renji insisted for Rukia – them – to stay for dessert.

Ichigo smiles, overly gratified that Rukia declined.

His smile suddenly disappears. Rukia also had to tell the other diners that it was all a misunderstanding and how the baboon would never serve anything toxic to anyone. She also had to _refer_ to Kuchiki Byakuya, who was an investor of the restaurant and the mass hysteria, generated by Isshin, stopped. The diners started fawning over Rukia and the Kuchiki family, telling her that they will be sure to give Zambimaru rave reviews. Apparently, two food critics from New York were there.

 _Figures_.

"Well, I think this is good night," Rukia begins. "Thank you for driving all the way out here for dinner."

Yuzu beams. "No, thank you, Rukia-nee! Dinner was great." She gives disapproving looks at Isshin and Ichigo and continues, "It was a great evening, despite their interruptions."

"Oh come on, Yuzu." Karin counters and points at the two, "That was the best part of the entire meal. That and Ichi-nii and that Renji dude going all alpha male for Rukia-nee."

"Karin-chan! Don't be rude!"

Karin smirks as she sees Ichigo scratches that non-existent itch on his head.

Rukia coughs, turning away to hide her blush. "Well, I'll see you all next Friday. Drive safely."

"Rukia?" Ichigo hesitantly calls to her. "We're gonna go get dessert. Do you wanna come with us?"


	84. Chapter 84

They went to a dessert buffet, a utopia of sweets, down the street.

Ichigo was pleasantly surprised and glad Rukia agreed to go out with them.

And he was even more glad they didn't have dessert at the snaky baboon place. That bastard.

He tries to subtly stare at Rukia as she happily shares a matcha tiramisu with Yuzu, discussing how they can recreate the dish.

"Real smooth, Ichi-nii," Karin sarcastically remarks. "Maybe you should apply for a corporate espionage position."

He thought he was being inconspicuous!

"I don't know what you're talking about, Karin."

"Everyone knows, Ichi-nii. Even goat-chin knows." Karin smartly mouths.

Ichigo glares at Karin and looks at his father. "Do you know?"

Isshin stops eating his fruit tart, gulps, and replies, "I know."

Ichigo's eyes become slits. "What do you know?"

Isshin roars, "I know this tart is sooooooooo delicious!" He resumes eating.

"Way to ruin it, dad." Karin deadpans. She looks at her brother and whispers, "Everyone knows you like to creep on Rukia-nee for _some reason_."

Ichigo sighs in relief. "Again, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just eating my strawberry shortcake."

"I'll say. Eating strawberries and creeping on Rukia-nee. Are you trying to insinuate something?" Karin cackles.

Ichigo shoves a slice of Isshin's chocolate cake – and ignoring his father's dramatic sobbing – into Karin's mouth and laughs at his sister's vicious glare.

"Let them eat cake, Karin."


	85. Chapter 85

"Why are we walking together again?"

Ishida irritated, replies, "We happen to be walking the same direction, Kurosaki. Don't think too highly of yourself."

"Right. And you've been following me for ten minutes after you went to buy your oh so elegant fabric and sewing materials. You gonna make me an outfit? No thank you." Ichigo taunts.

A vein visibly forms on Ishida's right temple. "It's a hobby, Kurosaki. Something you should consider."

"Not interested in your kind of hobbies, Ishida." Ichigo smirks as more veins materialize on Ishida's face.

They continued bickering until Ichigo notices something at the _Steamer's Koffee_.

Rukia was sitting in there having coffee with someone.


	86. Chapter 86

Ichigo and Ishida walk into _Streamer's Koffee._

As Ishida places his order, he side-eyes Ichigo, following his line of vision.

Aware that Ishida was staring at him, Ichigo turns to look at him and scowls. "What?"

Pushing the rim of his glasses, Ishida remarks, "And you called me a stalker. I beg to differ. You're the stalker."

"Go get your coffee."

"A stalker with weak comebacks. It's expected, though."

"Go to hell."

"Ichigo!"

He freezes.


	87. Chapter 87

He sees that familiar yet annoying Cheshire grin.

Yoruichi glides toward them and playfully punches Ichigo's right shoulder.

"Long time no see, Ichigo. Heard she liked the present." She nudges Ichigo's side as he blushes.

She looks at Ishida and her smirk widens. "Ishida, how's life treating you? I hear you're interning at your _beloved_ father's hospital."

Ishida clears his throat. "Yes, that's correct, Yoruichi-san. How are you?"

"I'm here. I'm taking an extended lunch break right now because work is getting boring. So I decided to catch up with some friends." She returns her gaze to Ichigo, who kept staring at that _particular spot_. "You wanna come join us, Ichigo?"

"Er, um, we have stuff to do?" Ichigo scratches that ongoing itch again.

"Doing what exactly?" Yoruichi deadpans. "Come on! The more the merrier. You come too, Ishida."

Yoruichi pulls them to the _party_.


	88. Chapter 88

"Rukia, look who came and join the party!"

Rukia plays with her coffee mug and greets Ichigo, almost shyly.

Ichigo nods and begins rubbing his neck.

And then she looks at Ishida.

"Ah, this guy here is Ishida _Uryū. His father owns the famous_ _Ishida's Research and Medical Center_ _. And Ichigo's_ _best friend_ _." She snickers when Ichigo was vehemently denying it. "Ishida, this is Kuchiki Rukia."_

 _The two shake hands and exchange pleasantries._

Yoruichi rolls her eyes as Ichigo and Rukia continue to stare at everything except each other.

 _Must everyone do the work for them?_ She thinks.

She breaks the ice by trying to get them to engage in a conversation.

"There's my little shithead cousin who never visits."

Ichigo and Ishida turn to look at the person.

Yoruichi crosses her arms and comments, "I was beginning to wonder whether you vanished in the restroom, Kūkaku."

Ichigo gulps.

 _Shit. His scary cousin._


	89. Chapter 89

Everyone at the coffee shop stopped their chattering or whatever they were doing to witness this rare spectacle: an odd orange haired man's head being stepped on by an ever odder, yet scary woman's foot.

"Why" – stomp, stomp – "haven't you" – stomp, stomp – "come visit me and Ganju?" – stomp, stomp.

Ichigo, in pain, howls, "If you would stop trying to make a dent on my head, maybe I can give you an answer!"

Kūkaku considers this a bit, but ultimately decides against it and dryly replies, "Not gonna happen" and resumes stomping his head.

"Some help here, Ishida? Yoruichi-san?"

Ishida, visibly perturbed at the sight and especially Kūkaku, answers, "Sorry, Kurosaki. I wouldn't want to interfere with your family _bonding_ time." He coughs.

 _I knew you were a no good ally, Ishida. You can go to hell._ Ichigo thinks. He tries to look at Yoruichi, who just laughs at him, enjoying every moment of it.

 _You too! I'll add you to my hit list. Don't think I've forgotten about your perverted scarf. And you and your damn lover can join Ishida in hell._

He was about to faint from all that beating until he hears a commanding yet polite voice: "Kūkaku-san, I think that's enough. Please stop."

Kūkaku looks at her sister-in-law and gives one last, hard stomp on Ichigo's head, and answers, "You're lucky, Ichigo. I wouldn't mind another round of kicking your ass had Onee-san not said anything. Consider yourself lucky, you little fucker."

Before Ichigo passed out, he saw a small figure running to him, asking him if he could count how many fingers he saw.

He mumbles, "One Rukia, please."


	90. Chapter 90

Rukia hands Ichigo a wrapped towel of ice, a gift from the coffee shop when Kūkaku yelled at them for an ice pack. Ichigo graciously takes it and begins nursing his wound – and pride.

Realization then hits him.

 _Rukia didn't laugh at my unfortunate predicament! Does that mean…_

"Ichigo! Your answer better satisfy me!" Kūkaku roars.

He scowls at her, hating her for ruining his inner self-dialogue. "I have school and my internship to worry about! I've been busy, you crazy, violent lady!"

Ichigo knew it was a lame answer, but it was the truth and continues, "Dad is already crazy. You don't have to follow suit! I think I have a dent!"

Kūkaku raises her fist threateningly, effectively shutting Ichigo up.

Yoruichi laughs obnoxiously while Ishida tries to hide his laugh, but fails, with a cough.

Rukia, who has been silent for a while, finally comments, "Don't be dramatic, Ichigo. Your head is as thick and _big_ as your ego."

Visibly deflated, Ichigo sighs. _Maybe I was just over-analyzing her universal concern for something else._

She then continues, her tone changing a bit, "Can I get you anything else?"

Ichigo smiles and shakes his head, though he feels a sudden wave of nausea.

 _Bad move._

Yoruichi casually comments, "Of course he needs something, Rukia. He needs _one Rukia_."

Yoruichi starts laughing again. Kūkaku, a bit confused at first, looks at Yoruichi, who gave her a meaningful look, joins in the boisterous cackling.

 _Damn it! Did I say that out loud!?_


	91. Chapter 91

After the very public embarrassment and two shared blushing beets, Ichigo and Ishida left _Streamer's Koffee._

Ichigo's head was still heavily bruised, uglified by very noticeable lumps on each side of his head.

Ishida was staring at Ichigo, his face decorated with a smirk.

"I have to admit, Kurosaki, although your choices of attire leave a lot to be desired, your _one_ _girlfriend_ has an impeccable sense of fashion."

Sputtering and desperately trying to regain his oxygen, Ichigo finally shouts, "She's not my girlfriend!"

And his beet face returns as pedestrians stopped their walks and gave him a look that read: _who is this outlandish creature?_

Ishida snorts, a bit embarrassed for being seen with Ichigo. " _Yet_."

Rubbing his head, Ichigo seriously asks, "Is it that obvious?"

Ishida sends Ichigo a look that he's been giving him for five years: _you truly are an imbecile._

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **I'm slacking, but please enjoy.**


	92. Chapter 92

Rukia was looking at Ichigo's retreating figure through the window. Although her face was expressionless, her eyes held a look of longing.

It was subtle, but nothing gets past Yoruichi.

And she knew that look. A mix of guilt and longing. It was the same look she often teased Byakuya for when he first laid eyes on Hisana.

Yoruichi looks at Kūkaku, nodding at her. The latter understood the meaning.

"Rukia?" Kūkaku begins. "I know you still miss Oniisan, but it's okay to move on. His wish was you to remain happy. Even it means without him."

Rukia didn't say anything. Her eyes never strayed from the window.

Yoruichi adds, "Ichigo really cares for you, Rukia. And I think you might feel the same way, but you're denying your feelings, which isn't fair to either of you."

"Is it because he's our cousin, Rukia? Don't worry if you think it's gonna cause a genetic mutation if you do wanna have sex with him." Yoruichi cackles. "He's just a distant cousin. If you want my seal of approval, you got it. I will murder Ganju on your behalf if he gives you shit about your relationship with Ichigo. I'll take that shithead over my own blood. Anytime."

After several seconds of silence, Rukia breaks her silence. "I'm not _allowed_ to remarry."


	93. Chapter 93

_After Rukia finally came to terms with her feelings for Ichigo, she resumed typing her notes for the upcoming. A smile was creeping up on her face. She hasn't felt this happy for years._

 _She stops typing. Is it okay to feel happy? Do people fall in and out love that quickly? Was love really that fragile?_

 _"No," she tells herself. "Everyone deserves to be happy. It's not selfish to want to start a new life with Ichigo, is it?"_

 _No._

 _"Am I too old for Ichigo?" She muses._

 _Her musing stops as she hears a knock._

 _"Please come in."_

 _Ise announces that Byakuya came to visit her._

 _"Hello, Rukia," Byakuya greets her._

 _"Good morning, Nii-sama. Would you like a cup of coffee?"_

 _Byakuya shakes his head. "I'll get straight to the point, Rukia. After spending a night with you and Kurosaki, it seems that the boy cares for you."_

 _"Nii-sama . . ."_

 _He raises his hand, halting her words. "And it appears that you might reciprocate the same feelings. Is that correct?"_

 _. . ._

 _A million scenarios pass through Rukia's near malfunctioning brain._

 _. . ._

 _"He's not going to secretly murder Ichigo if I say yes, will he? Should I lie?" She wordlessly reflects._

 _. . ._

 _"Yes, Nii-sama, I do care for Ichigo."_

 _Honesty was the best policy. Yes, ironic for the people in their profession._

 _. . ._

 _Silence._

 _. . ._

 _It was almost unbearable to Rukia, but her brother was the embodiment of silence itself._

 _. . ._

 _"Rukia," he begins. "It's against the Kuchiki's family values to remarry. Women in our family are not allowed to remarry."_

 _. . ._

 _Rukia stares at him, eyes widening as she processes the information._

 _. . ._

 _The silence was indeed unbearable, but now Rukia wishes it would swallow her._

 _. . ._

 _Just as she was regaining some sort of happiness back, it was already taken away from her._

 _. . ._

 _She really wanted to laugh at the absurdity of life – her life – but stopped herself. She didn't want to appear hysterical in front of her brother._

 _. . ._

 _"I'm really sorry, Rukia."_

 _. . ._


	94. Chapter 94

"I knew the Kuchiki's are fuckers. But this really takes the cake!" Kūkaku roars.

She continues, "In Japan, as fucking bizarre as it is, women can remarry after 100 days. Not 100 years!"

"Japan yes, the Kuchiki family, no," Rukia robotically answers.

"Rukia. . ." Yoruichi begins as she hears the visible tones of resignation in Rukia's register, but was stopped.

"Thank you for meeting me for lunch. I need to get back to the office."

Even if they were friends and family, Rukia didn't want them to carry the burden with her. Nor did she want the pity.

As Rukia was gathering her things, she states, "Please keep this between us. I don't want anything to escalate. Not on my behalf."

She was grateful for their understanding.

As she left, Yoruichi and Kūkaku looked at each other, both upset after the revelation.

Yoruichi silently reveals what she wanted to tell Rukia: _Ichigo isn't going to let this go_.

. . .

Rukia was able to refrain herself from crying in public, but she couldn't stop the tears from spilling within the tinted confines of her car.


	95. Chapter 95

**Despite my slacking off, I was able to complete my work. A bit satisfied with myself, so here are a few drabbles. If I keep my momentum, this drabble fic might be completed by July. I'm aiming for 120ish drabbles.**

* * *

 _Rukia's been acting strange at the last few Friday night dinners. I wonder what's wrong. Is it work-related stress?_

Ichigo has been noticing the lack of – er – vivaciousness(?) in Rukia's comeback and her usual sassy wit has been almost non-existent. Well, to him at least.

 _What's wrong? Did I do something?_

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki snarls. "Pay attention on the road!"

"Don't tell me how to drive!" Ichigo yells back.

"Then stop daydreaming and fucking drive! No one wants to die with you, especially if you're the murderer!" Tatsuki continues to scream at him.

Grumbling, Ichigo parks his car in front of the bar. Every so often, the group meets up to have drinks or dinner to bitch about life.

 _Jeez, like we don't see each other enough._

"Kurosaki?" Ishida begins.

"What is it now? I didn't get us killed and I parked perfectly. What the hell do you want from me?!" Ichigo was beyond agitated.

"Quit being dramatic. Look, isn't that Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo whips his head, looking around for her. And sure enough, he sees Rukia walking around, browsing at various windows.

Before he knew it, he crosses the street, screaming her name.

Rukia turns around quickly, eyes widened, but he notices the dullness in her eyes. Her eyes were usually sparkling bright, even when she was shooting smart ass witticisms at him, but lately, he's been noticing a dull luster in them.

She looked dead. And that bothered Ichigo.

"Hi, Ichigo. You're lucky there are no police officers around. They would have probably arrested you for your blinding bright hair and for crossing the street before you were allowed to. I wouldn't have bailed you out."

Even her insults lacked her usual sharpness.

 _What's happening?_

"Tch. Like I care. What are you up to?"

"About to meet Renji for dinner. And you? Causing havoc?"

Instead of answering the question, he shouts, "With that baboon! Why?! Are you on a date!" His glares at her and scowls. "Are you two dating?!"

Her eyes somewhat widened. "What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know! Maybe because you're having dinner with him?"

Rukia was studying him. She laughs, but to Ichigo, it sounded like a cynical laugh.

"Since when does meeting up with someone equate to dating? By that argument, you must be dating four people at the same time, Ichigo." She nods behind him.

He turns around and sees Chad, Ishida, Inoue, and Tatsuki walking towards them.

Rubbing his neck in embarrassment, he scowls. Though he was muttering, Rukia could hear him: "I _know_ that baboon freak has a crush on you."

"Good evening, Kuchiki-san. It's nice seeing you again," Ishida politely greets her.

"Yes, nice to see you again." Rukia responds.

Though Ichigo was hesitant, he introduced Rukia to his other three friends.

The girl named Inoue, visibly nervous, stammers, a "hello" to her. But then yelled, "You're the famous Kuchiki Rukia right?!"

Rukia a bit startled, chuckles. "You're very kind, but no, I'm not famous. Sorry to disappoint."

"I beg to differ, Kuchiki-san," Ishida smoothly begins, grinning when he sees Ichigo's scowl. "Your winning streak is unmatched."

Rukia smiles and politely engaged in small talk – something she hated but always felt obligated to do. Every now and then Ichigo would interrupt her to ask her questions, seemingly forgetting that he was with his group of friends.

Rukia was too perceptive for her own good. She immediately notices how Arisawa was giving Inoue reassuring pats as they were looking at Ichigo. And trying to discreetly – but failed – to give her a once over.

She knew that look.

. . . and it suffocated her. But she knew better than to come in between a potential partner for Ichigo.

Not that they were starting anything to begin with . . .

. . . because it already ended before there was even a beginning . . .

She excuses herself and tells them to have a good time with whatever they were planning to do.

"I'll see you Friday, Ichigo. Tell Ojisan, Karin, and Yuzu I said hi." She was about to say something else, but decided not to.

As she was walking towards the direction to Zambimaru, she heard Ichigo yell her name.

He ran over to her. "Rukia? Are you okay?"

Rukia shakes her head. It was a double meaning, but Ichigo was too dense to figure out the subtleties of the nonverbal cues. "I'm fine, go back to your friends."

He knew she was lying.

"Rukia. . ."

"Hey Ichigo! Come on! _Inoue_ is waiting for you!"

Rukia smirks and shakes her head at the scowling Ichigo. " _She_ seems nice, Ichigo. Don't let the _opportunity_ slip."

"Huh?"

"Take care."

With that, Rukia walks away from Ichigo, leaving him confused.


	96. Chapter 96

Ichigo was trying to finish his lab report, but all he did was stare at the screen.

 _Should I confess?_

He was still about diffident feelings for Rukia, but after seeing her that day, his feelings were resolved. At this point, he's sure his feelings for her were increasing by day. And he wanted to confess before he loses his chance – and nerves.

Though, questions to reflect on: _will she accept my feelings? Does she feel the same way?_

Or will she laugh at his face?

He also wanted to be mindful about Kaien. He was his cousin after all, and would their relationship be deemed incestuous to people still stuck in the archaic era (aka the Kuchiki's)?

He types incoherent sentences that would make his literary icon, Shakespeare grovel, on his laptop.

Don't get him started with the Shiba's. Crazy family. No wonder his father was a lunatic.

Good thing he wasn't.

And then there was Kuchiki fucking Byakuya. He smirks. He couldn't care less about that asshat.

 _Confess or no?_


	97. Chapter 97

Ichigo was standing in front of Rukia's door.

It was 6:30pm, for once, Ichigo was the early one for Friday night dinners.

He rings the doorbell.

Instead of being greeted by Satsuki-san, Rukia opens the door.

"Ichigo? This is the first."

He scowls at her as he walks in. "What? I can't be early for once?"

She smirks. "Once is probably all you can manage anyway."

They start bickering again.

And to Ichigo, it all feels so familiar, so welcoming. Like it was normal.

She gave him his usual drink and sat down.

 _I can get used to this._

"Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"I care for you. I . . . like you."

Silence.

"Probably more than like . . ."

Silence.

 _Was silence always relative to waiting?_


	98. Chapter 98

. . .

Rukia knew this day would come.

She thought she was imagining it at first, but the more she interacted with Ichigo – in his younger, immature years – she knew Ichigo had a small crush on her after Kaien had introduced her to the Kurosaki's.

And she believed he grew out of it when he entered high school, but feelings can resurface. Perhaps it was her ego speaking, but she was able to read him well.

Reading people was a part of her profession anyway. It comes with the job.

At first she tried to deter any lingering feelings by simply being sarcastic and dry, with no flirtatious tones, with him and she thought the strategy was effective. But his feelings for her seem to increase after spending time together on Fridays. Likewise, she began to enjoy his company.

And their time together during the ice storm seems to have amplified their feelings.

. . .

Putting on her best Kuchiki mask, she coldly answers, "I can't Ichigo. I'm sorry."

She was aware what those words would do to him. She also knew she would regret those words.

And she was prepared to see the dejection in his face and how his eyes dulled in acceptance.

But she didn't anticipate him coming over to her, kissing her deeply.


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes: Edited because I am anal about NieveDrop's feedback, which is quite embarrassing to me, especially at my age. Sound ageist? Not that my syntax is perfect.**

* * *

Although they broke apart, Ichigo still held onto her.

Rukia looked despondent, but she didn't push him away.

It was a good sign. At least to Ichigo.

"You said you can't, which is vague. But context wise, you didn't exactly reject me either," Ichigo softly asserts.

Rukia looks at him. "I'm surprised you're able to read between the lines." She sadly laughs. "I do care for you, Ichigo, but . . ."

To say Ichigo was beyond exultant was correct, but it still didn't stop his cheeks from tinging with bloody red hues.

 _She reciprocates!_

Although there was a catch.

"Rukia, is it the Kuchiki family? Or . . .," he stutters. "Is it . . . K-Kaien?"

Her downcast eyes told him everything.

"My past is with Kaien. But I'm bound to the Kuchiki in the present and future."

So it was the Kuchiki's. He understands it was awful to disregard Kaien, but there's hope for them.

"I don't care what they think of us, Rukia. You're not even of Kuchiki blood."

"I'm still a part of their genealogy, Ichigo. Plus, Nii-sama has done a lot for my sister and I. I can't just disregard his feelings; the pressure he's facing."

"But what about what you want, Rukia? Don't sacrifice your future for antediluvian family paradigms. Don't you remember what you first told me when we met the first time? Don't be a part of the patriarchy." He smirks.

She frowns. "If you're trying to tell me I'm hypocritical, then fine. But . . ."

Ichigo pulls away from Rukia. "I don't fucking care about the fucking Kuchikis. You're a human, not some sacrificial lamb. I'll do whatever I can to ensure my happiness. _Our_ happiness. And you know what! I'm tired of your dangerous thoughts. Not only are you a Debbie downer, you're pulling me along with you! From now on all your opinions are rejected!"

All lingering sadness evaporated from Rukia's body and mind. "What! You can't just reject my feelings and force your feelings on me! If I don't want to be with you, then that's my choice! And what's that about me being a Debbie downer! You're describing yourself!"

Bickering ensues.

They paused and looked at each other. Rukia smiles and shakes her head. Before she was able to walk away to return to the kitchen, Ichigo pulls her back, kissing her again.

This time, Rukia stands on her tiptoes to meet him.

Ichigo smiles.

Until the doorbell rings.

Prompting Rukia to shove Ichigo away from her and to the fireplace.

 _God damn. She is strong!_

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **Did you think this was going to become a melodrama? I prefer dramedies.**


	100. Chapter 100

Dinner was a bit tense. Mostly awkward, though.

Rukia was deliberately ignoring Ichigo, which the other three Kurosaki members noticed.

Not to mention the goofy smile that was creepily adorned on Ichigo's face.

"Rukia-chan? Are you feeling alright? You look a bit red," Isshin probes.

"I'm fine, Ojisan. Thank you," Rukia responds with a straight face.

"What did you do to Rukia-nee?" Karin asks Ichigo. She, for once, was at loss to what was going on.

Ichigo's smile morphs into his typical scowl. "And what are you insinuating, Karin? Why is it my fault if Rukia's ill? I'm not a warlock."

"Because you always annoy her? Oh, did you show her more hentai?"

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu admonishes her sister.

 _Well, Karin isn't exactly wrong._ Ichigo smugly thinks.

In an attempt to divert the current situation, Rukia begins a different topic about the new Chappy animated series, prompting a snort from Ichigo.

But it worked, though, especially as Yuzu was starry eyed at the mention of that bunny.

While that conversation was occurring, Ichigo was formulating a plan: _Project Fuck the Kuchikis._ But it involved some of the people on his hit list.

His goofy smile returns.

Unfortunately, he didn't notice his father's similar goofy grin, which was directed at Ichigo.

But not one notices Isshin anyway, much to his dismay, making him cry.

The other four stopped whatever they were doing, looked at Isshin. And then resumed dinner, making Isshin bawl for his late wife.

Ichigo continues to grin until he hears Rukia say, "You look like the Joker, Ichigo. Go to Gotham if you want to give people nightmares."

Karin snickers.

He'll let that go.

Because her snark was back. But more importantly, her genuine smile and twinkling irises returned.

 _Now he remembers why he loves her._


	101. Chapter 101

Ichigo stood outside the Shiba's residence, contemplating his next steps.

Not Rukia's house, but the other two Shiba lunatics – unfortunately, Ichigo was part of their genealogy, thanks to his father's side.

The worst that can happen is Kūkaku would murder him for wanting a relationship with her brother's – his cousin's – widow.

He smiles.

Then frowns.

 _Technically, this isn't incest is it? Our offspring won't have any genetic mutation, right?_

His turns scarlet.

 _Counting your eggs much, Ichigo?_

 _. . ._

 _Heh. Pun. Although laced with innuendos, Rukia might appreciate my increasing level of wit. I'm a good partner for her. The best probably._

His frown generates itself back into a smile.

 _This is for us. For Rukia and me._

He rings the doorbell, hoping for the best.

. . . or maybe the worst.


	102. Chapter 102

All the people present were seated around a dark oak chabudai. In silence.

Ichigo continuously clenches and unclenches his fist.

All the while glaring at the other two visitors: Urahara and Yoruichi.

The former was fanning himself, occasionally hiding his face to mask his knowing smile. The latter had her legs unceremoniously stretched out with her arms crossed. What was more infuriating to Ichigo was that she already had that annoying Cheshire smirk on her face.

 _Why the fuck are they here? Better yet, why are they always witnessing some of my most embarrassing moments when it concerns Rukia? What are they? God? My death?_

Smoking a pipe, Kūkaku starts the conversation. "Well, well, my little shithead cousin. It's rare that you actually come to visit. What do you want? My wrath?"

She purposely puffs rings of smoke into Ichigo's face.

He fans his face, trying not to gag and cough from the smoky haze. Not to mention, the tobacco smelled like shit to him.

"I . . .," Ichigo begins to answer.

But a pipe hits him squarely on the head.

"Ouch! Goddamn it, you fucking crazy lady!" he cries.

Kūkaku ignores his cry and says, "I hate it when your voice gets into a pitiful, high pitch squeak. It sounds like the time you always cried when someone handed your ass to you in your dōjō class. I guess little Ichigo is still a cry baby huh?" 

Although Urahara's fan was still covering his face, Ichigo could see that his shoulders were shaking.

 _No doubt the perverted bastard is laughing at me. But I will not be deterred. I came here for one thing._

Clearing his throat once, twice, thrice – he was kind of self-conscious – Ichigo looks at his cousin straight in the eye and opens his mouth to speak.

"I love you, Kūkaku-san. Please marry me," said a voice that tried but epically failed to make his voice higher pitched.

Which prompted Yoruichi and Kūkaku to laugh their asses off, hitting the shiny wooden floors.

Ichigo feels several veins popping on his face. He proceeds to punch Urahara, causing him to lose conscious on Yoruichi's lap.

Ichigo opens his mouth again but stops when he sees Urahara's face. He then proceeds to take the pocket square from his black jacket suit and shoves in Urahara's mouth, giving Yoruichi a withering glare, which wasn't effective as she continued to laugh.

"Kūkaku-san, I – I – I," Ichigo began.

Kūkaku stops smoking and waits for Ichigo to continue.

Ichigo clears his throat again. He's pretty sure the lumps in his throats are cleared out at this point.

"I'm growing old here, Ichigo. Spit it out already!" Kūkaku roars.

Ichigo looks at her straight in the eye, and seriously says, "I would like to start a relationship with Rukia, Kūkaku-san. I know she was married to Kaien and I know there's a part of her that will always care for him, but we've developed feelings for each other and I want you to give me – us – your blessing."

While the clocks tick, the Earth seems to have stood still.

A gross exaggeration, but that's what Ichigo felt.

Yoruichi, while patting Urahara's head, glances at Kūkaku. Her trademark grin was long gone.

Urahara, while feigning sleep, kept his right eye opened.

But it was Kūkaku that Ichigo was worried about. She looked murderous for a split second.

Ichigo opens his mouth once more, prepared to list ninety-nine reasons and rebuttals in defense of their union, but Kūkaku shrugs and says, "Okay. You got it."

"EH!"

The three older adults look at Ichigo in annoyance and pity(?).

Kūkaku's face contorts to an evil grin, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "But there's a catch, cuz."

Ichigo groans.

 _I knew it wasn't going to be this easy!_


	103. Chapter 103

"You want me to fucking do what?!" Ichigo raucously questions.

Kūkaku glares at him. "Don't make me repeat myself, you shithead."

"You're fucking crazy. The whole lot of you are!"

Urahara rose from his fake coma and cheers. "Why thank you for stating the obvious, Kurosaki-kun!" He opens his fan and hides his face. "You know, Kurosaki-kun, I had to go through a very similar thing. So don't fret about it. If you die, well, your love will die with you. I'm sure Kuchiki-san will understand that you tried your best, but failed."

Ichigo hits Urahara's head with his fist, causing a lump to form on the man's head.

He then looks at Yoruichi who stares at her partner's half dead, half animated body. "Is that true, Yoruichi-san? Did he have to go fight until death for your hand?"

Yoruichi flashes her ring-less finger. "We're not married, Ichigo. And as disgustingly romantic it sounds, Kisuke didn't have to go through hell for me. Really, who would want to me mess with me, Ichigo?"

 _Oh duh. I knew their story._

Ichigo crosses his arms and redirects his gaze at his cousin. "So why do I have to go through three different battles for Rukia's hand? We're not getting married. I only want you to okay our relationship."

Kūkaku bites on her pipe's mouthpiece for a second and then takes it out of her mouth. She smirks. "So, you don't wanna marry Onee-san, Ichigo? Or do you just want to satiate your forbidden desires for her?"

Ichigo felt his whole body go warm, but he starts to shake in anger. How dare Kūkaku insinuate that he was using Rukia! "No! I care deeply for Rukia! I wanna be with her! I am in love with Rukia and I'll fight for her!"

Silence.

Urahara and Yoruichi look at each other. The former dreamily sighing and says, "Ah, young love."

The latter retorts, "Don't start. You don't have a romantic bone in your body. You can learn a thing or two from Ichigo. By the way, great declaration, Ichigo. Good blackmail material."

Ichigo chokes on air while Urahara gasps. "But, Yoruichi-san, I showed you my love last night. We. . .!" Yoruichi stuck Ichigo's pocket square back into his mouth, muffling him.

"Not now, Kisuke!"

He nods.

Kūkaku shakes her head at her friends. "It's the rules, Ichigo. You want to be in a relationship with a widow of a noble clan – in this case, Onee-san is a part of two noble houses. In order for you to blossom a relationship with a widow of these clans, you need to go through hell. That's life."

Ichigo silences himself, trying to remain in deep thought.

Kūkaku sneers, "Scared are you? Little fucker. You're no good. You don't care for Onee-san."

Ichigo glares at her. "I didn't say I was scared, you b-." She raises her fist. Ichigo sweat drops and falters. "You witch."

Kūkaku smirks. "Oh really?"

"So, do I have to fight three people from the Shiba house and three from the Kuchiki house?"

"And mine, Ichigo," Yoruichi cuts in, giving him an intense star. "Don't forget the _Shihōin house."_

His throat suddenly feels dry, for real this time. Doom. Ichigo gloomily thinks.

"Why is it any of your business, Yoruichi-san?!" He's sure that he's capable of sparring with his former mentor, but he's not entirely sure if he's able to defeat her. Nine battles in total? He's sure Rukia might become a widow again.

"No business. I just wanted to seem important. Carry on," Yoruichi answers flatly.

Ichigo's face flatlined.

 _Not funny._

He looks at his cousin again. "Well?"

She holds his stare and laughs, hitting his back. Hard. "I was just kidding, cuz. I'm not that mean. You don't have to go through nine different battles for Onee-san's hand."

Ichigo lets out a sigh of relief.

"But I'm not sure what the Kuchiki house will do to you when you declare your love for Onee-san, Ichigo. So be prepared to go over there. You know how traditional their thinking is. And did you tell Ojisan?"

 _Oh shit. I was just thinking ahead and didn't think of telling dad. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"I take that as a no," Yoruichi remarks.

Kūkaku stares at Ichigo for a long time and finally says, "But," she begins again, making Ichigo groan. "Because Onee-san was Oniisan's wife, you will have to go through us first." She starts laughing maniacally.

Ichigo wasn't that surprised since his cousin was a lunatic like his father. He just scowls, waiting for her to continue.

"Ganju! Get your ass in here!"

A rather short and burly man came into the living room.

With his eyes closed and a pleasant smile, he says, "Yes, Nee-san!"

In reality, he always feared his older sister. She was scary as hell.

Ganju opens his eyes and sees Ichigo.

A glaring match ensues. The two had some sort of odd rivalry-hatred since their childhood.

"Ganju! On behalf of the Shiba clan, beat – or, I mean fight – Ichigo. He wants us to give our blessings to him and Onee-san. You know what you need to do."

Ganju roars, "How dare you take Onisan's wife! He just died!"

Before an impromptu boxing match began, Ichigo defiantly responds, "He didn't recently die and Rukia deserves happiness, you antiquated fucker!"

Kūkaku, Yoruichi, and Urahara grab some beers and begin betting how long it will take for Ichigo to KO Ganju.


	104. Chapter 104

Yuzu and Karin were bandaging their brother's semi tattered body up.

"What happened, Ichi-nii," Yuzu worried, asks.

"Yeah, it looks like a wild animal mauled you," Karin adds.

Ichigo scowls her.

He was able to knock Ganju out within ten minutes, but the bastard cheated and whistled his boar over and the boar-human duo attempted to slaughter Ichigo. Fortunately, Ichigo was able to subdue the ridiculous trio, but the boar did manage to land his teeth onto his skin.

Good thing his skin was made out of iron.

"Shut up, Karin."

"So it's true then, Ichi-nii. How embarrassing," Karin deadpans.

He continues to scowl.

At that moment, Isshin decides to make a grand entrance by dancing.

"My three offsprings! How are you all today?!" he sings then stops to look at Ichigo. "My insolent son! Did a boar try to eat you?!"

Karin sniggers while Yuzu, in shock, forms a perfect O with her mouth.

"Did Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san tell you?" Ichigo asks his father.

Instead of answering his son, Isshin smiles goofily and counters with his own question, "Is there something you want to tell us, Ichigo? Perhaps about your future?"

Ichigo swears under his breath and fights back a scarlet blush that threatened to take over his cheeks. It's been recurrent lately.

Ichigo decides it's time to reveal his intent to his family; although he's sure that his father already knew. Those three participate in mindless gossip on Saturdays at a bar anyway.

Clearing his throat yet again, Ichigo tells his family, "Karin, Yuzu, Tousan, I went over to the Shibas to ask for their blessing."

"It's not the new year yet, Ichi-nii," Karin goads.

"Shhh!" Yuzu excitedly hushes her twin, who rolls her eyes.

"I wanted to ask their permission to date Rukia."

Instead of silence, Ichigo was met with silence. And when he looked up, the three of them were gone.

 _This doesn't look good._

Seconds later, the three came back, all adorning party hats on their heads. Confetti was thrown everywhere and Yuzu even presented him a cake that read, "Congratulations!" Though, he saw underneath that his father had also grossly written, "For making grandbabies!"

Karin smugly says, "About time, Ichi-nii. We had a pool to see if you were gonna make the move next year. I guess we're all wrong."

"W—what?" Ichigo stammers.

"Oh come on, Ichi-nii, it was obvious you had the hots for Rukia-nee. You were always googly-eyed with her. Disgusting. Try to be discrete next time!"

Ichigo huffs, "I do not get googly-eyed with anyone, Karin!"

"Except for Rukia-nee," Karin retorts.

Yuzu went to hug her brother, cautious not to touch his wounds. "I'm so happy for you, Ichi-nii. You and Rukia-nee deserve happiness!" She was in tears.

Ichigo smiles softly at her and pats her head, thanking whomever was up there for giving him a normal family member. "Thank you, Yuzu."

Isshin jumps over to tightly hug Ichigo, opening his wounds in the process.

"Tousan! Stop, you're opening Ichi-nii's wounds!" Yuzu berates her father.

Isshin, all teary-eyed, takes out a picture of his wife and cries, "Masaki! We're gonna have grandkids soon! Our insolent son has finally become a man!"

Although struggling to stand up, Ichigo limps over to Isshin and punches him.

Before Isshin fainted, he asks, "Have you talked to Byakuya yet?"

His answer was a stomp to the head.

"Can I come watch, Ichi-nii?" Karin asks.


	105. Chapter 105

Beads of sweat was dripping down his chest and back he relentlessly punched the object before him.

His eyes narrowed as he gave one final powerful punch to the black and red punching bag. The poor, beat up punching bag finally fell down with a loud thud as it unable to withstand any more physical trauma inflicted onto it.

Satisfied, Ichigo stood there, breathing heavily as he began to weigh his options.

Option one: wear a formal suit (sigh) and head to the Kuchiki castle and ask the one and only Kuchiki Byakuya for his blessing.

Option two: fight for Rukia's honor and beat the shit out of Kuchiki Byakuya and simultaneously get slayed in the process.

Option three: flee with Rukia and get the hell out of Karakura. (Who the hell needs blessings these days?)

Option four: gather his father, Urahara, Yoruichi, Kūkaku, Ganju, and his boar to intimidate the Kuchiki family. For sure those crazies will melt down the Kuchiki's glaciers, right?

Option five: a duel to the death with Kuchiki Byakuya.

Rubbing his head with his gloved right hand, Ichigo let out an audible sigh that reverberated in the otherwise empty gym.

There was only one option…

… _wait_ …

 _I haven't heard from Rukia for a week! How is she?! She didn't forget about me – us – did she?!_

Throwing off his gloves, Ichigo dug through his gym bag, locating his iPhone.

Furiously tapping the keyboard, he typed: _Hey, are you doing okay? You didn't forget about me did you?_

Although he knew it was a rather lame text, he still sent it.

 _I mean, it wasn't that lame. I was being grammatically correct, which she'll appreciate for once. And people who are in a subtle relationship such as us send those types of text…right? I mean, we're a future couple aren't we?_

He suddenly panicked as a million thoughts ran in and out of his overloaded brain. Did his subtle message of wanting to be her future hus-partner! - not get through her thick skull?

A second later, he felt the vibration of his iPhone.

He quickly read the text from his almost-future partner: _A bit tired and in pain, but I'm doing okay, Ichigo. And no, I didn't forget about you. In fact, it's your fault._

His grin suddenly morphed into a scowl. Even if they were in an almost-future relationship, Rukia would still find ways to blame him for her misfortune. Damn her.

Another wave of anxiety overcame him and he quickly typed another message: _What pain? Are you sick? Do you want me to come over and check on you? I can bring you some food and some medicine._

Another vibration: _No need to come over here. I'll recover, Ichigo. Take care of yourself._

Ichigo smiled. Rukia was the type of person to place others above herself.

With another loud sigh, he realized how redundant options two and five were.

 _Might as well combine them together._

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **Life gets in the way. Such is life (or hashtag: story of most, if not all, of our lives).**


	106. Chapter 106

The room was silent. The only noise that could be heard was the slow and death-like ticking of the gold French antique clock placed on the equally expensive oak desk.

Ichigo's eyes met Byakuya's cold, calculating eyes head on, forcing his eyes not to blink. Not even once.

The showdown began following Ichigo's formally asking – commanded really – Byakuya for his blessing. Ichigo wasn't really sure why he had to seek Byakuya's blessing, but apparently, etiquette dictates it. But it wasn't as if Ichigo was suddenly proposing to Rukia.

 _Not in the present, but perhaps in the near future? Pft. It's practically destiny._

After hearing the annoying tick of the clock for the nth time, Ichigo scowled at Byakuya again. Before he was able to utter a single word, Byakuya opened his mouth.

"Have you finished?"

Ichigo pointedly glared at Byakuya and gifted him his fiercest scowl yet. "No. I'm gonna do what I have to do to insure Rukia's happiness. And if that means having to duke it out with you, then so be it."

"So you're not finished," Byakuya monotonously replied. He met Ichigo's heated stare with his own. "I am sure that that were-woman, that mad scientist, and the Shibas have informed you that as a part of the Kuchiki clan, Rukia can no longer remarry." And what if I tell you that I refuse to give you my blessing?" Byakuya challenged.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, knowing that Byakuya was going to be extra difficult to deal with. He loosened his black tie and stared back at the infuriatingly cold man. "I was trying to be diplomatic for Rukia's sake, but fuck it. Fuck you, Kuchiki Byakuya. I've been suppressing this since Rukia came into my life: you're an asshole. Fuck you and your Kuchiki rules. Rukia's not even a Kuchiki! She became a Kuchiki because you married Hisana-san and even then you went adopted her into that cold, suppressive oh so noble Kuchiki house. A family that doesn't even care about her happiness. A family that used her to merge businesses together. You, your goddamn family, and society do not dictate anyone's pursuit of happiness! Rukia deserves happiness! And we both care for each other. Once again, whether you give us your blessing or not, we're gonna be together."

Ichigo tried to steady his breath. That was probably the most he's ever said to Byakuya. But really, talking to him was comparable to talking to a brick wall.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. By a fraction. Blink and you miss it. "And you don't mind that she was a widow? Not to mention, the widow of your late cousin?"

Ichigo knew Byakuya was going to bring that up and was fully prepared for the attack. "And I'll have you know that I don't mind. _Will never mind_. Rukia even said so herself. Kaien will always be a part of her past and I can't change that. What I can be is part of her future."

 _Gah! Was that corny? Whatever. This is for us._

Byakuya gazed at Ichigo once more and then his eyes subtly moved to the golden frame on his desk. It was a picture of Hisana.

Byakuya knew that the orange-haired brat had a crush on his sister when Kaien introduced the Kurosakis to Rukia. He wasn't sure when the crush blossomed into love, but it was apparent that he had long held a torch for Rukia. All that cringe-worthy monologue worthy of a manga series was the truth. With a capital "T." But, Byakuya had to voicelessly admit, he respected Ichigo more than ever today. The boy really reminded him of his younger self – when it came to Hisana. Being compared to the orange-haired brat was an insult. Even if he made the comparison, but no one needed to know.

Byakuya stood up, momentarily towering over Ichigo. On reflex, Ichigo also stood up and was prepared to roll his shirt and get bloodied. He knew he was going not going to leave unscathed here.

"Please excuse me, Kurosaki," Byakuya calmly said.

"Eh?"

Byakuya sighed. Any ounce of respect he had lingering for the kozo vanished in a record time. "I'm sure I was clear, Kurosaki. Or do you still lack the rudimentary levels of comprehension?"

Ichigo growled. Even though they were not related by blood, Rukia and Byakuya were eerily similar in their insults.

"I thought so. As I said, please excuse me." And with that, Byakuya left his office.

"Hey Byakuya! Get the hell back here!" Ichigo shouted.

Ichigo slumped backed own onto the chair.

 _The bastard never gave me an answer! Hell, he didn't even attempt to kill me! What should I do now? Sit here like an idiot and wait for my execution or…?_

Ichigo felt his neck hairs standing and immediately turned around.

Byakuya noiselessly reentered his office and had two objects in his hand. Both were the same objects.

Two kendo bamboo shinai swords.

Ichigo caught the one that was thrown to him.

In his usual authoritative yet elegant voice, Byakuya said, "If you are fighting for Rukia, my pride, then you will have to defeat me. If my memory serves me right, you lost our kendo match six years ago."

Ichigo glared at Byakuya, who stood there and smirked. Who knew the man can even move his lips and face? His face was the best non-botoxed face anyone could ever dream of.

He raised the kendo shinai and pointed it to Byakuya. "Don't worry. I've gotten stronger."

Byakuya's smirk never disappeared. "Follow me to the garden, Kurosaki. And pray that you don't die."

 _Let's hope._

* * *

 **End note: It seems as if Kubo ended** ** _Bleach_** **canonically, fitting the western prototype perhaps? (Or maybe I'm the canonical one – wanting the two protagonists together?) I'm pondering about those beautiful poems – which Kubo was much better at writing – did the parallelisms end there? Or, were the poems a different "story" within itself? Did Kubo intentionally try to distant his two main protagonists? Regardless of the ending pairings, Kubo produced a rather copout ending. There were too many loose strands left and I would have preferred an ending that at least tried to (re)connect those very strands. Kubo's storytelling technique leaves a lot to be desired, but since he is/was the author, it's his story to tell, even if the end result isn't desired to certain audiences/readers. My main criticism is that Rukia – "the main protagonist on the Shinigami side" was underused throughout the entirety of the manga.**


	107. Chapter 107

Ichigo's grip on the kendo shinai loosened as he was heaving. Bruises were visibly appearing after several hours of battling.

 _That's what happens when a cold-blooded psycho refuses to provide the proper kendo equipment. Seriously, he wanted to murder me!_

Ichigo flickered his eyes back to Byakuya, who was slumping (and failing to straighten his posture) and trying to even his breathing.

Despite his injuries, Ichigo smirked. Both were equally beat up. It was a really brutal match and could go either way, but Ichigo knew he had to rely on his brute force and speed to counter Byakuya's agility. "Are you ready for another round, Byakuya? I told you. I'm not leaving here until I defeat you. Unless you just fucking rescind and give me your blessing."

Byakuya's answer was heard as the bamboo swords knocked against each other.

And after another grueling hour of fighting, a body fell onto the mat.

Ichigo blinked and stared at Byakuya's not quite lifeless body.

 _Did I just win?!_

"I lost," Byakuya said, voice filled with suppressed pain.

Ichigo wanted to howl or something.

 _He defeated Byakuya! He really won!_

"No shit, captain obvious. So this means that you, along with the Kuchiki family, won't interfere with my relationship with Rukia?" Ichigo questioned, eyes glaring down at the body.

Byakuya turned around. "Yes. I can promise you that much."

Ichigo's smirk widened. "You better. Or I will beat you again. And again. And again. Then I'll infiltrate the Kuchiki manor and beat sense into them."

Byakuya slowly stood up. Although he was in pain, he was able to mask it, subduing any feelings of pain. "I mean, regardless of my defeat, you wouldn't be able to do anything, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's internal joy halted. "What the hell?! I just beat your ass fair and square for Rukia's hand and here you are! Standing right before me and recanting everything!"

Byakuya shook his head. "Let people finish before you make ignorant preconceived notions. And stop acting like a pouty brat."

Ichigo was about to give Byakuya another piece of his mind, but stopped when he saw Byakuya raise his right hand.

"One week ago, Rukia called me and asked me to meet her at the Kuchiki manor. I didn't know what she was planning, but in the presence of all of the Kuchiki elders, she asked for their blessing. She requested to be removed from the Kuchiki genealogy as she was never a part of the family in the first place. The elders denied her request and criticized her for being a joke to the Kuchiki clan. And for daring to think of remarrying," Byakuya revealed, almost as if he was ashamed of the Kuchikis.

Ichigo was about to scream at Byakuya for not standing up for Rukia, but what he said next shocked him to the core.

"For the first time ever, I witnessed Rukia shouting expletives and criticizing each of the elders present. She proceeded to criticize the Kuchiki name and said that – and I quote – she was no longer going to "sacrifice her future and happiness for antediluvian family paradigms," Byakuya continued to reveal.

Ichigo processed everything and had to fight hide the grin from visibly appearing on his face. He wasn't sure what he was happy about: Rukia disavowing those stupid Kuchiki values or her quoting him.

 _Both, especially the latter._

"Nonetheless," Byakuya continued. "The Kuchiki elders were not pleased, but because Rukia is one of the most respected lawyers in Karakura, they agreed, but only if she agreed with their conditions."

Ichigo waited for Byakuya to continue. He was getting cold – both from the winter and what Byakuya was about to reveal.

"Kurosaki, Rukia fought all 27 members of the Kuchiki clan just to protect you. And your future together."


	108. Chapter 108

_Ichigo was reeling from shock. "Rukia had to fight all 27 members of your fucking clan?! On top of that, she had to win at least 15 of the 27 matches?! You guys are truly cracked!"_

 _Byakuya looked thoughtful for a minute. "I understand your standpoint, Kurosaki, but that's the Kuchiki law. The stipulation: to remarry or emancipate herself from the Kuchikis, she must participate in various duels ranging from hand-to-hand combat, kendo, and Kenjusu."_

 _Ichigo glared at the reserved man once more. "Did they make you fight her, Byakuya?"_

 _Silence._

 _"Yes."_

 _"And is it presumptuous of me to assert that you went all out one her?"_

 _"That is correct."_

 _"Although you understand how much Rukia respects you, you probably requested her to use her full strength? You did train her."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"Last question: you probably feared what the Kuchiki family thought of you if you went easy on her and didn't hold back. Did you injure her?"_

 _Closing his eyes, Byakuya answered, "Yes."_

 _Before he was able to react, Byakuya was reeling from Ichigo's punch, forcing Byakuya down on his knees. It was a rather dishonorable scene, but deep down, Byakuya knew he had failed Rukia. Had he been a more supportive brother-in-law, Rukia wouldn't have had to go through all those hell cycles. Even he knew that some of the Kuchiki members were vindictive and jealous of Rukia – an "outsider" who was perhaps the most successful and respected Kuchiki member._

 _"That punch was for Rukia. For not protecting her as her brother. Fuck the rules, Byakuya! She's the sister of your late wife! Think about them for a minute and not your damn psycho family! When she's married to me, you better believe that I will never let the Kuchikis abuse her anymore. Fucking sick assholes. All of you!"_

 _Though pain shot through his body, he physically dragged himself out to the door. He needed to see Rukia._

 _"Kurosaki?"_

 _Ichigo stopped, but he didn't turn around. He was beyond livid and if he turned around, he might just kill the person who could have prevented all of Rukia's pain and suffering._

 _"Make sure Rukia is happy. That's all I ever want for her."_

 _Without another word, Ichigo moved forward._

 ** _…_**

Ichigo was speeding towards Rukia's house. He was sure he had broken every single traffic law in Japan within the span of 45 minutes.

After talking to Byakuya, Ichigo finally understood Rukia's text.

 _Stupid, stubborn, infuriating…pint! Why the hell did you decide to fight those damn psychos by yourself? At least save me a few and we could have slayed them together! Gah! You infuriate me!_

By the time Ichigo had dragged himself back into his car, he realized that he didn't ask Byakuya if Rukia was recovering from a hospital or at her house.

 _She's most likely at her house. Even if she currently hates the Kuchiki clan right now, she is too considerate to check into a hospital and let the world – the press – know how fucking demented the Kuchikis are. Gah! Another reason she is infuriating. She is too kind, even to the enemy!_

Of course fate would have it that Ichigo was ticketed by a timid traffic police officer, five minutes from Rukia's house.

Fate really hated them.

 **…**

Momentarily forgetting his pain, Ichigo jumped out of his car and dashed towards Rukia's front door and rang the doorbell furiously.

Satsuki-san (Byakuya didn't fire her after all…) opened the door and greeted him, "Kurosaki-kun! It's a surprise to see you on a Wednesday afternoon. Oh um, were you in a car accident?"

Oh right, I didn't even bother cleaning myself up. I must look like shit now.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo asked, "No it's not an accident. I just fought through hell to get here, Satsuki-san. Can I see Rukia?"

Ichigo noticed that she immediately looked nervous.

"Um, Kuchiki-sama isn't here right now. May I take a message for her?" Satsuki-san cautiously and expertly asks.

Rubbing his neck as he tried to think of a way to tell the kind housekeeper to just buzz off so he can see his not yet official girlfriend. He finally chose the aloof approach. "Satsuki-san, the Kuchikis know why I am here. So please let me see Rukia. I'll barge in myself if you keep me waiting."

The poor woman saw Ichigo's scowl – but in reality, he was trying to smile, but by default, it reformed itself to his trademark scowl – and immediately shuffled away, excusing herself.

Running upstairs, Ichigo finally stood in front of Rukia's bedroom door. His right fist was about to make contact on the unforgiven wood, but refrained. He needed to mentally prepare himself.

He knocked once.

"Satsuki-san? I don't need anything right now. Thank you, though," came a weak voice.

Ichigo opened the door.

And what he saw broke his heart. There in front of him was Rukia, whose head was tilted to the right so she can stare at the gray sky. Her body was completely wrapped with white bandages. It was as if she was the one who was involved in a car accident.

"Rukia…" he whispered.

He could see her shoulders visibly tense at his voice and very slowly she turned around to face him. Or tried to at least.

And his heart broke even more. She had an eyepatch on her left eye.

 _Goddamn those bastards! They really went all out on her._

Even with those wounds that she had acquired – unfairly – her watery violet irises continued to twinkle and she gave him a smirk. "Did Ganju's boar try to eat you? Must have quit once he realized that your skin tastes like rubber."

She snorted.

His eyes twitched.

"I see that your mouth continues to function even when you're visibly injured," Ichigo teased. He just wanted to suppress the many emotions at seeing her like that.

Rukia gave him a strange look. "Am I supposed to interpret that as an innuendo? Who knew Kurosaki Ichigo finally grew up."

Ichigo's face was tinged with red. "What?! No!"

Rukia laughed.

He knew she was trying to make the situation lighter than intended, but it didn't seem to pacify Ichigo all that much.

"Rukia…" he began again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I also resolved to fight for us, Ichigo. It isn't fair that you initiated everything, trying to get with this cougar. If this relationship is going to work, we have to be equals, Ichigo. Why can't I take care of my _lovely_ family for us? And I could ask you the same thing. You went to Nii-sama and probably dueled to the death with him. So don't you dare tell me you didn't act individually," Rukia huffed.

Ichigo finally lunged himself to Rukia's bed, nearly squashing her in the process.

"Idiot! I don't want you killing me after everything I've done!" she howled painfully.

Ichigo ignored her and took her left hand to kiss it, eliciting a blush from Rukia. He then used both hands to hold her hand, trying hard not to squeeze it.

"I told you your family is fucked up," Ichigo said, reverting back to being insulting.

"Yes, but in order to separate myself from them, I had to agree to their stipulation. I must say, it was rather satisfying beating the shit out of some of them," Rukia snickered.

Ichigo smiled and then frowned. "But 27 matches?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm a black belt in judo and a master of wing chun, I can hold my own. Didn't Nii-sama – don't give me that face! You know Nii-sama is the current head of the clan. I don't blame him and neither should you! Anyway, I won 19 out of the 27 matches. Apparently they placed bets and thought I would only last in the fifth match. Guess who got the last laugh?"

Ichigo smiled and tried to lean in. Rukia panicked and tried to scoot herself away.

Ichigo felt offended. In fact, she seems to always offend him during their special moments. What the hell?! His breath didn't stink!

"What?!" he angrily asked. "After the hellhole we've been through, can't I give my official girlfriend a kiss to congratulate her?!"

Rukia wanted to laugh at her official boyfriend's pouty face. "Seriously Ichigo, I want a mature partner. If you continue to pout, I might just have second thoughts about this relationship… MMMMM!"

Ichigo silenced her with a kiss. He carefully held her face and tongues started battling each other for dominance.

After what felt like several minutes, both broke apart and Ichigo placed his forehead onto Rukia's bandaged forehead.

He was at content. At peace. Being with her felt right.

"Rukia?"

"Hm?" came a dazed reply.

Ichigo smirked. "Scoot over."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Scoot over. I'm tired and need to lay down and rest. You do see that Byakuya inflicted some wounds on my body, right?"

"…"

"Rukia?"

"It's not that I don't want to, Ichigo, but if Satsuki-san or your father barged in, they'll likely see a mummy and a zombie sleeping with each other."

…

 _Moment officially ruined. Again. Goddamn you Rukia. Remember we're together now!_

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **Two more drabbles and this faux ficlet will be completed. Perhaps in honor of Kubo's technique, I might do a time skip.**


	109. Chapter 109

After Rukia was finally healed from her battle wounds and recuperated for nearly two months, Ichigo formally – red faced and all – asked her out on a date. Of course she agreed. It was, after all, their very first date as a couple.

Rukia felt her face grow hot at the mere mentioning of their relationship. Perhaps because she was single far too long. Or perhaps she was older than Ichigo, who seemed rather naïve about woman in general, but there were several instances where she felt that maybe Ichigo should have tried to date other women within his cohort – like that Inoue girl. She seemed like a nice, young woman. And the way she looked at Ichigo…

But what has happened happened. What has occurred occurred. Choices that became decisions were not going to reverse itself. Or was that selfish of them?

Rukia shook away the guilt that was gnawing at her conscious. She was happy. Her happiness was with the brash idiot, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia smiled.

 _I love him. I don't want this feeling to change._

Her iPhone beeped, alerting her of a text message. Actually, make that several text messages.

 **…**

"Shit, shit. I'm late again. And on our first date!" Ichigo chided himself. "Rukia is gonna have my head. Maybe?"

Ichigo parked his car on Rukia's driveway and sprinted to her door. But nearly doubled over when he saw Rukia sitting on the edge of her ridiculously large water fountain of naked mermaids and random hands decorated around the mermaids that Kūkaku gifted her and Kaien.

"You're late," she said, flatly.

Ichigo raised both hands in the air, surrendering to her. "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"You sure make an impression. Don't be surprised if I bolt on the first date," Rukia continued.

He smirked. "And do tell me how are you going to get home? Uber?"

She returned his smirk. "I have Renji on standby."

Ichigo's smirk faltered and he pulled her up, kissing her chastely on her plump lips. "Hey, no cheating on me before the date is over. That's not logical."

"Says the most illogical man to ever exist in this planet." Rukia softly laughed.

Ichigo shook his head, defeated. But he gave her another kiss; this time longer than the first and not as chaste. He stared at her for the longest time, smiled, and pulled her into a tight embrace, afraid that she might really disappear.

She really did look stunning tonight – well, she was always stunning to him. But the light brown and turquoise dress, complimented with a long brown moto jacket and tan booties, made her look fashionably street, intelligent, and simply beautiful. God, when did he start obsessing over women's fashion?

 _Okay, fine. I've always liked how Rukia dressed herself. We've already established that when we "hated" each other._

Ichigo could feel Rukia trying to get out of his embrace, causing him to scowl. After some struggling between the two, Rukia managed to loop her arms around Ichigo's neck while he held onto her waist. They were just smiling, content with sharing their personal spaces with each other.

She appraised his first date attire: tight (as usual per Ichigo's style) black skinnies, a gray v-neck, covered by an electric blue varsity jacket and destroyed brown boots.

 _So I was right. Ichigo didn't plan a traditional date. Well, he's never been traditional in any form or manner._

"Um, you look great – um, sexy outfit, Ichigo." Good lord. Was she always this horrible at flirting?

 _Yes, I've only been in two relationships. I'm as naïve as Ichigo when it comes to dating._

Her fears were validated when she felt Ichigo's body tremble with suppressed laughter.

Rukia scowled at him and poked his right side.

"You look beautiful. As usual."

Rukia blushed a pretty scarlet red and looked to her left.

Ichigo pulled her hand. "Come on. We're gonna be late to our reservations."

"You made us late, idiot," Rukia mumbled, but adoration was evident in her voice. Maybe he was traditional about dating etiquette 101.

 **…**

Ichigo nearly laughed out loud at Rukia's expression when they pulled up at a seemingly abandoned warehouse.

"This is a first for me, Ichigo," Rukia remarked.

Again, Ichigo felt proud of himself. "Yeah? Wait until you see what's in store."

Ichigo froze when he saw Rukia's knowing look. "You know don't you?"

Rukia blinked a bit too innocently for Ichigo's taste. "What do you mean?"

He wanted to pull out his hair. This was supposed to be a surprise for their first date! "You knew I was taking you to a pop up dinner!"

"Well, now I do. Surprise, Ichigo."

"Rukia…this was supposed to be our first date. A special day for both of us. You probably experienced this sort of event with…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Kurosaki Ichigo. This is our date. You are taking me to a pop up dinner. I'm with you right now. Get that ingrained into your thick head. And don't you make me regret fighting all 27 Kuchiki clan members Ronin style," Rukia commanded.

All insecurities of not being Rukia's equal vanished. Instead, he looked elated after hearing her words. "Che. You talk too damn much; you know that?"

"Yes, well, if I'm not with stupid, then maybe I wouldn't have to explain every little thing to you," Rukia countered, but she was grinning at him.

"Whatever. Let's go in," Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded and was about to enter the warehouse, but Ichigo stopped her and pulled her into another kiss.

 **…**

Rukia and Ichigo were eating their chilled dashi soup and just talking and re-familiarizing themselves with each other. The boring, but vital stuff to progress their relationship was needed.

"So I caught your eye early, yes?" Rukia asked, smugged.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. What a smuggy snob, but he would humor her. "Yes, it was probably when Byakuya organized one of those big ridiculous parties to congratulate you for passing your LSAT. I don't know, I always thought you were kind of a snobby...witch…but I'm not sure why, that night you just looked different? As in you revealed your true personality: thoughtful, intelligent, witty, unfortunately sarcastic, and kind beyond words."

 _You were engaged to Kaien then…_

Ichigo smirked when he saw Rukia blush again. Fourth time now?

He stared at her, waiting.

And waited.

And waited.

"Well?" he asked, agitated.

"Yes?" she answered.

"What about you?"

Rukia stopped chewing, swallowed, and observed her boyfriend. Realization dawned in her eyes and she laughed. "Well, well. Who knew Kurosaki Ichigo fishes for compliments. From his girlfriend nonetheless."

Ichigo spluttered. "Hey! I just wanted to know! As your boyfriend, I have the right to know!"

"Sure you do."

Once again, Ichigo pouted. He knew being with Rukia was going to be challenging as their relationship was abnormal? Well, it was normal to them but to outsiders, it was beyond abnormal. They can go to hell. But that's what he loved about her – their relationship. They were equals. Snarky, yes. But they were always in sync with each other.

"Ichigo," Rukia started. "I realized my feelings for you later on, but I'm sure there was an attraction earlier that I kept at bay. But that's insignificant. We're together _now_."

 **…**

Rukia was absently drawing on Ichigo's bare chest as he was sleeping. She didn't really want to compare, but she couldn't help but think how fast her relationship with Ichigo was progressing compared to her marriage to Kaien. With Kaien, everything was slow as she was unsure about their future. But with Ichigo she seemed sure about their feelings for each other and there was no longer any apprehension between them. Was she waiting for Ichigo all along?

 _Love – a loaded word with strange implications._

Ichigo's phone suddenly went off, making Rukia lose her inner zen. The offensive gadget also woke up her sleeping boyfriend.

Ichigo blinked away his sleepiness and looked at his phone. Before he answered it, he gave Rukia a quick peck on the lips and answered.

Rukia smiled and sat up, stretching her body from the kinks from last night. She found Ichigo's gray v-neck on her floor and put it on. As she was about to walk out of her room, she felt Ichigo loop his arm around her waist, pulling her back onto the bed.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna kill you anyway when we see you," Ichigo threatened.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

 _Isshin_.

The call ended and Ichigo looked at Rukia in what could be deemed as a look full of remorse.

"What? Did you father ask for grandchildren? Tell him to ask you that when you get your medical degree."

Ichigo widened his eyes. So there will be a future with kids!

He turned somber again.

"What's with the cumulus clouds hanging over your head, Ichigo?" Rukia goaded.

"Rukia, my father and the Shibas want to start having Friday night dinners with us."

Rukia froze and she turned deathly pale.

"Rukia? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, concerned.

"I totally forgot about my text messages from last night. Nii-sama asked us to start having dinners with him on Friday nights and Kūkaku-san asked me to start visiting her on Friday nights for cocktails…"

 _Shit…_


	110. Chapter 110

The Kurosaki's Friday night dinners with Rukia were cancelled; however, due to popular demand, Rukia and Ichigo agreed to spend Friday night dinners with the Kurosakis, Shibas, and the one and only Kuchiki Byakuya.

According to Isshin, it was to keep the tradition alive.

 _Joy_ , thought a dismal Ichigo. Not to mention they always had to take a train every Friday afternoon just to eat their damn dinners.

 **First course: Cocktails with the Shibas**

Rukia was animatedly talking to Yoruichi and Kūkaku about Ichigo's residency at Tokyo Medical University.

In all honesty, the topic itself was boring, but Yoruichi and Kūkaku smiled as Rukia went on and on about Ichigo's achievements and success. But that was their nice side – while they enjoyed teasing Rukia from time to time, Ichigo was their primary target for humiliation. Yoruichi and Kūkaku both lived for hilarity, especially if the receiver was none other than Ichigo himself. Their dark side was reserved for Ichigo.

Rukia was too cool for them to embarrass in public. The girl took down 19 Kuchiki clan members.

Ichigo: only defeated one Kuchiki Byakuya. Big deal.

"So Onee-san, did the little shithead propose to you yet?" Kūkaku asked.

Rukia blushed and shook her head. "It's a bit too soon."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. Their relationship was still progressing like a snail. "Rukia, you've been together for three years. You even left Karakura to work at my law firm in Tokyo to move in with Ichigo. That wasn't too soon. And it definitely wasn't too soon when you decided to start sleeping with him." Yoruichi chortled and nudged Rukia's side.

Kūkaku tried not to choke from laughter as she was smoking her pipe.

"Yoruichi-san…"

"I'm sitting right across from you, Yoruichi-san," Ichigo snarled.

"I know you are, Ichigo," Yoruichi deadpanned.

Before Ichigo could get another word in, Urahara exclaimed, "I can officiate your wedding, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! I recently became an ordained minister online!"

Rukia and Ichigo looked at Urahara and then at each other. Both of them had different reactions and voiced their thoughts simultaneously.

"No thank you, Urahara-san."

"You can?!"

Ichigo glared at Rukia. "What?! You don't want to marry me?! Didn't you say after I graduate, we were gonna have kids?"

Ganju gasped. Urahara hid his face behind his fan. Yoruichi's Cheshire grin reemerged. Kūkaku dropped her pipe.

Several veins appeared on Rukia's temples and she gritted her teeth. "This isn't the appropriate place or time to discuss this, Ichigo."

"I think it is. Here we are, spending quality time with our family and they're gonna help us get married – something we both want – and there you go, not wanting to marry me! Your future husband!" Ichigo crossed his arms and glared at his future wife.

"Ichigo, I swear to god…" Rukia warned.

"What?" challenged Ichigo.

The two were involved in a glaring match of the century.

"Hey Onee-san, Bonnie-chan can be the ring bearer if you want," Ganju chimed in, effectively stopping their match.

Ganju's screams could be heard, begging his sister for mercy.

 **Second course: Appetizers with Byakuya**

Rukia's and Ichigo's glaring match continued in Byakuya's overly spacious dining room.

The tension was thick between them, even Byakuya didn't want to be enveloped in it.

Picking his wine glass up by the stem, Byakuya twirled the wine, waiting for the two to maybe initiate a conversation.

Ichigo witnessed the snobby act through his amazing peripheral vision and attempted to roll his eyes. Of course, he accidentally blinked, rendering him the loser of this match.

Rukia smirked. "I apologize for our improper behavior, Nii-sama. How's the firm going?"

Byakuya sighed and set his wine glass down. "Quite well, I suppose. But since you resigned and joined the Shihōin firm, we've lost more cases due to some incompetently trained lawyers."

Rukia looked down, quite ashamed of herself for abandoning her brother like that.

Ichigo growled. "Way to make her feel terrible, Byakuya."

"Ichigo!" Rukia reproached.

"What?!" Ichigo challenged. "It's their fault. That family physically, mentally, and emotionally abused you for years! I don't care if they gave you opportunities, you worked hard to get where you are without their damn connections and look what they did to you after you wanted to have your own life! I'll never let that go. And good thing that karma does occasionally exist. The Kuchikis have had it coming to them."

"Ichigo!" Rukia shoved a mussel into his mouth and wildly looked between her boyfriend and her brother, praying that another fight wouldn't erupt.

Wasn't Ichigo upset with her earlier? Why did he project his anger onto the Kuchikis?! Now of all times?!

Ever since they decided on the current Friday dinner arrangements, Byakuya and Ichigo have physically sparred with each other three times. Ichigo insinuated it, bragging about defeating Byakuya in kendo.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya calmly began.

Rukia closed her eyes. She knew another fight was going to occur.

"You're right. The Kuchikis deserve everything." He then turned to his sister and said, "Rukia, I've never had the chance to say this before and perhaps I'm three years too late, but I've always been proud of you. You were always the pride of the Kuchiki family. Please don't forget that." Although it was a rigid gesture, Byakuya placed his hand on Rukia's shoulder and squeezed it.

Rukia was holding in her tears, daring not to break down in front of her brother. "Thank you, Nii-sama."

Byakuya gave her a half smile, which looked Satan-like to Ichigo. "I'll also have you know, Rukia, the 19 Kuchiki members that you defeated are the incompetent lawyers that the Kuchiki elders are thinking of suspending."

Ichigo shuddered when he saw an equally demonic smile on Rukia's face.

"Are the Kuchikis the spawns of Satan?" Ichigo mumbled.

The next plate of appetizers was placed in front of Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, I especially asked my chef to prepare you fugu."

Ichigo sweat dropped.

 **Third course: Dinner with the Kurosakis**

Once again the Kurosakis and Rukia reunited for Friday night dinners. Yuzu had prepared a sushi-buffet like style for them and all were merrily eating the assorted sushi rolls.

Karin noticed that her brother was glaring at Rukia after he devoured every other sushi roll. She rolled her eyes and recognized that her idiotic brother must have done something stupid. She placed her chopsticks down and said, "Alright Ichi-nii, what did you do now? Annoy Rukia-nee again?"

Ichigo's glare tripled and he scowled at his sister. "What makes you think I was the instigator? Couldn't it have been Rukia who's wronged me?!"

"Impossible!" Isshin bellowed. "My lovely third daughter would never do such a thing! It's your fault, my insolent son! You probably want her to stay home and make babies and she refused and so now you're upset with her. Ah-ha! My son! You must not dictate a modern woman's life!"

Instead of punching his father in the face, Ichigo threw his chopsticks at his father and they each landed in both of Isshin's nostrils.

For some reason, Isshin fainted.

"Spit it out, Ichi-nii," Karin droned.

"Ichi-nii, please apologize to Rukia-nee," Yuzu added.

Ichigo was trembling with anger. What the hell was up with his family! He then directed his heated gaze at Rukia, who was still happily eating the assortment of sushi rolls.

Ichigo stood up and pointed his finger at Rukia who calmly stared at his fingertip. "Why won't you marry me?!"

Yuzu gasped. Karin's eyes grew wider. Isshin's head popped back up.

"Rukia-nee! Why won't you marry Ichi-nii?! You've been together forever!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"More like three years, but I guess that's close to eternity, Yuzu," Karin uttered. "But really, Rukia-nee, you two have been banging, so why not make it official?"

Yuzu's, Ichigo's and Rukia's face turned bright red. "Karin-chan! Don't be so crude!"

Despite the embarrassment, Ichigo grinned. Maybe his family could persuade Rukia to marry him!

He looked at his father, who gave him a thumbs up as a sign.

He jumped up and cupped Rukia's hand into his own hands. "Ah, my third daughter! You are in the wrong this time. Why won't you marry my foolish son?! Sure he isn't as handsome as his father. And sure his personality isn't all that great, especially compared to Kaien…"

Ichigo cut him off by throwing a pot at his head.

"…but still, he lurrrvess….you…." Isshin wheezed in pain, but he forced himself to not pass out. This was for his son's future! He can die another day.

All of a sudden Rukia found herself being bombarded about Ichigo's semi positive traits.

Rukia nodded, seemingly considering the Kurosaki's reasons.

Ichigo smirked. His plan was working! Just a little bit more of the Kurosaki trinity's _polite_ coercion and their future will be cemented, bound.

Calmly, Rukia said, "But Ichigo never asked me to marry him. He assumed that we would have a future where kids were involved, but not once has he asked me to marry him, let alone buy a ring. So if anyone is at fault here, it would be Ichigo."

Rukia and the Kurosaki trinity turned to look at the culprit who started this.

Ichigo rubbed his neck, anxiety kicking in. "Oh…I didn't ask you? Are you sure?"

 _Damn her and her lawyer instincts!_

For the rest of the night, Isshin chased Ichigo with a butter knife while Yuzu and Karin profusely apologized for enabling such a debacle in Rukia's presence.

 **Fourth course: The ending/beginning.**

As Rukia and Ichigo were waiting for their train, Ichigo sighed miserably.

Ichigo didn't know what else to say, so their walk to the station was rather quiet, but Rukia was trying to hold in her laughter. She really did feel bad for the orange-haired buffoon.

Ichigo cleared his throat and finally said, "So, I guess marriage isn't on our list huh?"

Rukia sighed. "Ichigo…"

"No, no. It was my fault. I shouldn't have assumed anything. I mean I'm still working on my residency and you're just settling into your new firm. I understand. I just thought that maybe…" Ichigo trailed off.

"Ichigo, will you marry me?"

"Yeah, I thought…huh?!" Ichigo was in disbelief. His mouth was left hanging.

Rukia rolled her eyes and closed his mouth. "That wasn't the answer I expected, but confusion seems to be biologically ingrained in you. Maybe I should reconsider since I will forever be with stupid."

"What?! No!" Ichigo yelled, causing the other people to look at him oddly. Well, the staring might have been reserved for his hair.

"No?"

"Yes!"

Rukia looked at Ichigo and beamed with happiness. "Okay."

But then Ichigo's face became red. "Isn't it my job to propose?"

"Well, you thought wrong. There are no criteria for proposals. You made such a debacle about my not wanting to marry you," Rukia snickered.

"Hey! I…I…"

Rukia took his left hand, kissed it and then she did the unexpected. She put a gold ring on _that_ finger.

Ichigo instantly went red. "Rukia!"

She shrugged, not caring. "I was the one who proposed, might as well seal the deal with a ring. Now when friends and family ask us how you proposed to me, you can tell them exactly what transpired. It's a great story – goes against the norm." Rukia laughed again.

Again, Ichigo went red. Damn her for planning everything ahead without telling him!

He then smirked, surprising Rukia. He grabbed onto her hand and they ran back to the town of Karakura.

"Ichigo?! Don't tell me…!"

Ichigo momentarily turned to look at her cute profile. "Yep. We're gonna go to Urahara Shōten and Urahara-san can officiate our wedding before the night ends!"

"Wow. You must really want to get married to me. Good thing I was the one who proposed," Rukia remarked, a bit out of breath from all that running.

Ichigo smiled. "I'm not complaining anymore. Almost there."

They were married at noon the next day. Urahara called the Kurosakis to attend. Yoruichi called Kūkaku. No one knew who called Byakuya, but he delayed the wedding as he made everyone wait so he could find Rukia a wedding dress.

And Byakuya designated that Friday night dinners to be at his house. Everyone was expected to attend every Friday.

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **First story completed**. **As personal critiques go, this story** **probably could have been fleshed out better, but it's done.** **Been reading Bleach's last chapter again. Ichigo and Rukia sure like to ignore their respective spouses in favor of their normal bickering. The "shared destiny" metaphor – is it perhaps Kubo's message to indicate that regardless of time, Ichigo's and Rukia's familial incarnations are destined to meet, hence the "(re)birth" name/label Deathberry? Then again, maybe it's too much of a close reading on my part? If so, much apologies.**

 **I am most likely not abandoning my stories.** ** _Midnight Library_** **is kind of fun for me, but those stories take me hours to plan and write. I might be uploading a working three-four shot, around 1000-2000 words each.**

 **take care.**


End file.
